Zootopia FanFiction
by NicholasLeavitt25
Summary: Nick and Judy's life post concert at the end of the movie. As told by me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Story Continues

"You comin' Carrots?"

Nick shouted over his shoulder. The concert hadn't been too bad. Nick had never considered himself much of a pop fan but a free ticket and the chance to spend time away from work with Judy was nice.

"What's the rush?" Judy panted running up beside him.

"What are you eager to hang around empty arenas?" Nick said grinning his usual stoic grin.

"No, I just thought you would want to hang out and talk a little with the rest of the officers from our precinct" she said as she slowed to walk beside him.

Nick had his hands in his pockets walking to the car. Judy had driven, Nick still hadn't gotten a car with all the changes of going from conning animals out of money to a cop he was still getting use to the changes. Changes he would never had made if he had never met Judy.

"Nah, we will see them Monday anyway" Nick chirped back. After solving the savage predator case Judy was regarded as one of Zootopias best. Even gave one of the commencement speeches as Nick's graduation from the academy.

"Well just wait a minute" Judy said turning back to walk toward the group of off duty officers standing near the entrance. Nick learned against Judy's new Ruby truck. Typical country girl smirked Nick. Could have gotten anything but nope. Nick had moved from Fox Hollow a small town a few hundred miles away when he was pretty young. After a nasty divorce his mom brought him and his two small brothers to live in a small apartment near the city center of Zootopia. Nick considered himself a small town kid at heart but has lived in the city so long that he was accustomed to city life. Part of the thing that Nick liked about Judy is that she was good with her hands having been raised on a farm. Nicks father had owned a small auto shop and he remembers going to spend the summer learning to work with his dad. He laughed to himself it's actually how him and Finnick had met. Finnick had been trying to get his van to start as Nick had been walking by and the though occurred here's a quick buck.

"Ready?" Judy's voice snapped him out of his train of thought.

"As always" he chirped back as she unlocked the truck. "What did Clawhauser want?"

"Was just excited about the show he ask what you thought?" He could tell Judy was curious herself. As the question hung in the air.

"It wasn't bad not my scene though."

She chuckled "I know you have a different taste in music, but thank you for coming."

Judy had been the one who had invited Nick to the Gazelle concert. Nick had been curious why she had done so, they had a close friendship and spent a lot of time together, but not like this. Not away from work.

"Sure thing Carrots" he said quickly realizing he had spaced out again.

"You ok?" she ask a little concern laced her voice as she steer the truck onto the street.

"hmmhmm" he replied sinking into the seat his usual lazy facial expression in place.

"You seem distant" she remarked not buying the attempt Nick had made to play his usually same expressionless self.

"Nope" he attempted to remain stoic.

Nick then noticed she wasn't driving in the direction of either of their apartments. Judy had gotten a new apartment after the promotion and pay raise. She now lived only a few blocks from his apartment a move she claimed was to ease they commute to picking him up in the morning before work.

"Where are we going?" His eyes narrowing glancing to look at her.

"I can't send you home hungry' she smiled at him. Ok dinner and a concert what is going on? Judy was smart but not cheap with her money willing to help people out where they need it. She did buy a $15 dollar Popsicle for a stranger and his son he thought, but she had never spent this much on him.

"Aww is the little bunny scared I will starve?" he smirked in his best baby voice.

"Nope I just thought you could use some real food" She quipped back. She was always one that got his humor and could give it right back. She then pulled the truck into a nice little restaurant.

"My dad sells carrots to this place it supposed to be really good" she happily pulled the truck into a parking spot near the entrance. The building was older a corner building with parking out back. They walked together to the entrance reaching the door slightly ahead of Judy Nick held open the door and said

"After you Carrots" he bowed doing an over the top impression of a doorman at a fancy restaurant.

"Ha-ha thank you Nick" she said gigging. She walked past him stilling bowing arm extended pointing toward the interior of the restaurant. As she walked she glanced his direction and their eyes met for a second. Her lavender eyes seemed to smolder in the soft light of the restaurant. Nick felt like his heart had stopped. Hopping she didn't see the stupefied look on his face he followed her to a table. Again showing his softer side pulled a chair out for Judy without speaking.

She again said "thank you"

The restaurant was decorated in antiques and sort of reminded him of visiting grandmas. Low dim chandeliers hung throughout the dining room the walls were dark colors of red and brown with stained wood furnishings along one wall. It was clear the owner was going for a feeling of home.

"Were you raised in a barn?" Judy's words again brought Nick back to earth. He looked at her and she was smiling while glaring at his elbows on the table.

"No that was you" He teased back.

"Yes but we still didn't put our elbows on the table" she snickered.

Nick let his paws fall sarcastically into his lap. The waiter had already delivered the drinks and taken their order. Nick again began looking around the room, again lost in thought. He hadn't noticed Judy's eyes had not left him since they had sat down.

"So how are you liking living life honest" she asked with a hint of sarcasm hoping to bring him back.

He again looked at her. The smolder was back in her eyes as she looked intently at him.

"Uh….." why was he having such trouble staying focused and speaking tonight, normally he would have had some quick witted smart alecky response to ward off questioning, but tonight he found himself tripping up in his speech a lot.

"Its ok "he settled on keeping his answer simple but clearly Judy wanted more of a conversation.

"Is something wrong?" Clearly he was not coming across as smooth as he had hoped.

"Fine just a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" she asked pressingly. Ever since he had opened up to her on the sky tram she has been trying to get inside again but he was not one to be valuable often.

"Wouldn't you like to know Carrots" he smirked back at her.

She giggled. Good that threw her off his trail for a moment.

Just then the waiter reappeared carrying two plates.

"Roasted carrot parm" he said placing a plate if front of Judy.

"Eggplant linguini" placing the other plate in front of Nick.

The rest of dinner went smoothly. They laughed and talked Nick still being slightly distant. He didn't want to let on that he was distracted by Judy tonight. He also didn't want to ruin the night if this was a d… he didn't have the nerve to say the word even in his mind. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but then again why did he care. Other than his partner Finnick who had gone on to do other things and now Judy he had never had many friends and never really cared what other people thought. Others always just assumed he was up to no good because he was a fox and he never took the time to really get to know anyone.

"What did ya think?" Once again Nick found himself being snapped back to life by the sound of Judy's voice. They were back in the truck now. Both full and a little sleepy.

"It was good, both the food and the company" Nick smiled. Wait did he just flirt. Nick went quiet.

The compliment was well received she giggle those lavender eyes lighting up again Nick looked away again not wanting her to see him looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Nick what's wrong?" this time there was a hint of fear in the question. The truck had rolled to a stopped.

"I thought we were going to call it a night?" he remarked trying to ignore her question. He was trying to keep is typical cool domineer.

"Nick I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself all night." Now that she wasn't driving she was able to focus those lavender eyes on him. Once again leaving him speechless.

"I have just been thinking, like I said a lot on my mind"

"Care to share."

"It's nothing" he again trying to regain his composure.

"Well we are not going anywhere until you tell me" she said with a sly look on her face. She then took the keys out of the ignition and dropped them into the driver's side door compartment. Nick groaned. Reaching for the handle but it was locked. He tried unlocking it but one the newer vehicle it could only be unlock from the driver side, he again let out a frustrated groan and reached across Judy to hit the unlock button. 'If she wasn't going to take him home he would walk' he thought. After all he had been walking around the city center for years and it wouldn't bother him to walk home. As he reached he felt soft hands on his face he stopped dead, frozen. Judy had placed a paw on both cheeks and slowly gave him a small peck on the lips, and then retracted her paws as she giggled slightly.

Nicks mind was blank for what felt like eternity. Finely he managed to mutter "what was that for?"

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart" she responded coyly cocking her hip in same way he had seen many times before.

He didn't know how to respond he just slowly slumped back in his seat dumbfounded.

She looked over at him cheeks a little pink and said "I knew you wouldn't tell me what you were thinking about you never share what you're thinking and knew you would try to leave or avoid me the moment I started questioning you. So I saw an opportunity and I took it." Nick again said nothing. He had been distracted by Judy all night wondering why she would invite him to a concert, why she would provoke him to dance with her, why she would invite him to dinner. Now in the dimly lit truck when his mind should his racing with possibly answers it was totally blank.

"So you only uh… did that… to get answers out of me? Bold interrogation tactic do you use it at work?" he said with a hint of both teasing and sarcasm in his voice.

"No" She giggled at his snide joke "well yes and no. Like I said I knew I wouldn't get anything out of you without drastic action and well…. I tried that."

"Like I said Carrots bold choice."

"Bold choices is what got me where I am" she winked back.

Nick had never really considered Judy's feeling toward him. He knew how he felt this was the first person he had ever stuck up for, the first person he had risked his life for the first person he had ever been willing to do more than just being a con-artist for. He had changed a lot to try to impress her had it worked? He wondered if the whole cross species thing was on issue. Could she love a fox like.

"Earth to Officer Wilde" Judy was lightly knocking on his forehead like it was a door. Nick pushed her hand away smirking as she giggled. As he pushed it away she wrapped her so their fingers intertwined then let it rest on the center console. Nick just stared at it for a while. Mouth slightly agape eyes wide.

"Nick did you not realize I felt this way?"

"Uh." was all Nick could say still looking at his hand wrapped in hers.

"I made it pretty obvious I couldn't live without you" she said refer in the day she had come back finding him sunbathing drinking his favorite soda. Nick had pretended to walk away as she poured her heart out to him but he had been listening intently. He even recorded the phrase "I'm just a stupid dumb bunny" on to the carrot pen that she had used to blackmail him with.

"I thought you were just referring to work" he said quietly and thoughtfully.

She grimaced "I didn't ask you to join the force because I thought you would make a good cop I asked you to join to be my partner."

Nick rolled his eyes "thanks"

"You're not a bad cop" she giggled "a con-artist just wouldn't have been my first pick. When I went back to my family's farm it I didn't just figure out the cause of the animal attacks. I also figured out how dark my world would be without you. I came to you first before doing anything else. I had solved the case I could have used files from the case to find Duke and connect it back to Mayweather. I found you because fixing things with you meant more to me than anything else." Nick sat quietly listen to her pour out her heart to him. He them had a thought occur to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the carrot pen. He carried with him always. He never used it. Not wanting to be questioned about why he still had it. Her eyes lit up when she saw it.

"You still have that?" she exclaimed.

"Yes" Nick said thoughtfully turning to over.

"But why?"

"I wanted to remember that day. I have never had someone tell me they needed me before. I never have someone come to me sobbing telling me how much I meant to them."

He looked up only to see her eyes glistening. He quickly looked back down. Something about her eyes could control him and he didn't want to lose his train of thought now. She sniffed whipping her eyes with her free hand and said.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me"

"I use to sell counterfeit popsicles I know how to be sweet" he teased back. She again giggled.

"So why have you been so quiet tonight?"

"Not going to let that go are ya carrots?" she smiled sarcastically.

"Nope" she chirped back.

Nick sighed heavily then proceeded to tell her how he had been thinking of her all night had how he wonder if they had a chance.

"Well I hope I have answered you're questions" she smiled at him.

"Ha more than sufficient"

They drove home in a happy quiet state not really needed to talk. Judy pulled the truck over in front of Nick's apartment. They both got out and walked around to the front door.

"Well see you Monday" Nick said hand in his pocket as he pushed open the door.

"What no goodnight kiss?" she said in a playfully annoyed tone.

"o-oh" Nick stammered. He turned around and walked to her she waited patiently hands clasped together across her waste. He carefully bent down and kissed her forehead and then quietly whispered. "I'll see you Monday."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick's New Case

Nick had been called into the chief's office early Monday Morning following his and Judy's eventful weekend.

"When you and Hopps had brought that street racer in. Flash was it?" said Chief Bogo Flipping through some papers in the case file. "We found that he is possibly linked to a massive car boosting operation. They steal the cars, Flash creates new documentation for them at the DMV and then they resell the cars in other cities. We can only connect Flash to the forged documents and not as the leader of the operation. We haven't shut him down because we want to use him to get back to the leader of the operation. Flash has agreed to deal to work with you to bring him down in exchange for leniency. We want you to work with in to infiltrate the organization and bring the leader in and stop the boosting operation. We feel with your years on the street and having worked as a mechanic will give you the biggest advantage over other officers. Plus not a lot of people know your have become an officer and we feel this could aid you."

"What about my partner?" Nick asked referring to Judy.

"We feel it would be best if Officer Hopps sits this one out. She is widely known and would make it difficult to create a fake identity for her."

"I have never worked without her" Nick pretested almost more to himself rather than the chief.

"I'm sure you will be fine Wilde" the chief reassured him I will have Clawhauser email you all the information you need and give you a department account card. You will need to buy yourself a car and prep it properly to fit in with the group of people you will be associating with."

Nick thought a moment and then said "I have on condition."

"And what would that be?" said Bogo a small amount of annoyance hanging in his voice.

"I get to keep the car when I'm done"

Bogo sighed heavily "once a con-artist always a con-artist. Very well, but nothing to extravagant"

"Oh don't worry chief the budget is very important to me" Nick said very sarcastically in his usual dry humor.

The chief grimaced before sending him on his way. Judy was waiting in a chair outside the chief's office playing on her phone. Probably taking more selfies for Furbook.

"What did the Chief want?" She asked slipping the phone into her pocket.

"He gave me a case." He stated as he began walking in his usual lazy fashion to Clawhauser's desk.

"Great when do we start" she said excitedly.

"Not we. Me."

Judy gave him a confused sideways glance. Nick began explain what the chief had said to him and why she would not be involved in the case. She looked a little disappointed, but happy Nick was taking off in his new job.

"They might start using you under cover a lot" she remarked "this could be really good for you."

"I just try to stay out of trouble" Nick shrugged "Clawhauser chief said you have a file and a company card for me."

"Oh my goodness yes." Clawhauser Exclaimed in his usual flamboyant fashion. "Now just where did I put it, Oh here it is." Clawhauser reached into a filing cabinet behind the desk and pulled out a large file and a small envelope. Inside the envelope was a new shiny debit card. Nick pulled out his signature sunglasses holding it up and said

"Say Carrots want to spend the day car shopping?"

Thirty minutes later they were at the Furd dealership looking at the sleek new Furcus RS.

"350 horsepower 350 foot pounds of torque…" the salesmen was rattling off specs but it didn't matter Nick knew everything there was to know about the car. He had been wanting one for a while now and he was elated to be getting it through work. He eyed the inside. This one was black with a tan interior. Nicks cup of tea.

"Do you have it in Hyper Blue with a manual transmission and black interior" asked Nick ending the salesman's rambling.

"Uh yes" said the Cheetah Nick had forgotten his name and he wasn't wearing a tag. "I have one in the back lot in those specs"

"Well wrap it up we will take it to go said nick handing him the debit card" The salesman stood their dumbfounded. "Chop chop kitty I have to go take it apart."

"Yes sir" said the Cheetah excitement spilling over at the thought of making a sale so easily.

Judy had been off admiring a large diesel pick the kind they would have used on the farm. "This would have made bringing in the harvest a lot easier" she said reading the spec sheet. "Did you get one picked out?"

"Yup he's bringing it around" he said walking up beside her.

The Chief had cleared out a bay at the department's shop for Nick to build the car. Nick had spent the night after buying the car online ordering every part he could think of racing coil overs, a garret turbo, injectors, blow off valve, wheels, tires, front splitter, cold air intake, turbo back exhaust, a 50 shot of nitrous and a bolt in roll cage. 'That's a good start' Nick smirked he knew the chief would probably have a fit with what he had already spent. Now about a week and a half later the parts began arriving so Nick was cleaning the bay out moving in his large toolbox into place. He and Judy had made a trip to Fox Hollow over the weekend to get the tool box. Nicks dad was happy to see him and was happy to finally meet the Judy he had heard so much about. Nick had prepared him telling him that I was involved in an interspecies relationship. His dad being a small town man had reservations at first but after meeting Judy he immediately fell in love with her. Showing her around the shop and wasting no time telling all Nicks embarrassing childhood stories. The two were like old friends which was a load off of Nicks mind. Now Judy sat on an old couch Nick had placed along the wall. She had her legs folded beneath her playing a game on her phone she was wearing yoga pants and an old t-shirt. She had intended on helping Nick but he had been around girlfriends in the shop before hence why he had gotten the couch.

"I thought you were going to help Carrots?" Nick said pulling parts from the boxes and laying them carefully out on the floor.

"I will when you start doing the fun stuff" she said looking up from her phone.

"This is the fun part" He said pulling a set of metallic purple coil overs out of their box "it's like Christmas"

"I figured I would let you unwrap all your new toys" she said sweetly looking again at her phone. The two had been inseparable since the concert a couple weeks earlier. Judy had convinced the chief to give her the couple a day's Nick would be getting the car ready off so she could spend the time together before Nick began working his case alone.

"Alright Carrots now time for the fun part" she said pulling off one of the wheels. The car was already up I the lift.

"We will start with the coil overs" he said she got up and walked over to him "ok what do I do?'

Nick spent the next couple of days patiently teaching her the different things he was doing. He let her do it while watches there to answer her questions.

"Good job Carrots" Nick said wiping his hands on to a dirty rag stand back to admire the car that stood in the bay.

"You did all the work" she said leaning up angst him.

"No you put all the parts in"

"Yes but you were teaching me and that's the real work" she said smiling up at him. "So when do I get to take it for a ride?"

"Ha-ha what makes you think I will let you drive it" he laughed

"Because you love me" pulling his tie to bring his face down to hers she giving him a tender kiss. While he was distracted she grabbed the keys out of his paw. He had pulled them out after finishing cleaning his hands.

"Hey" he said lurching for the keys but she put finger up waving it back and forth. "Uh uh uh" she sang. Hanging the keys behind her back.

"Not fair, you tricked me" he laughed. She cocked her body, putting her free hand and her hip and spinning the keys in the other and said.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart." They had kissed many time since becoming official but every once and a while she would use it to get what she wanted. Nick thought it was adorable and reminded him of the night she had first conned him into kissing her. Nick laughed and let her win and let her take the inaugural drive in his new little racer. They went to a drive in restaurant and spent the night laughing and joking with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The alarm went off in the dark room Nick turned it off slowly. It was Saturday. His last weekend before going undercover. He had resolved to spend the entire day with Judy. It would be difficult to find time to spend time together over the next couple weeks. They would have nights and weekends, but having worked as partners ever since joining the force Nick was going to miss having Judy there to make his day better. He got ready showering, putting on extra deodorant. He didn't want to smell bad for his date. The sun wasn't up yet. Judy being a morning person loved to get up and watch the sun rise. Nick decided that is how they would start their day. He walked out to his car, boy it felt good to have a car of his own. He started the car a loud thundering echoed between the buildings, 'I am not sure my neighbors like me having my own' he laughed in his mind. Parked the car a block or so away from the apartment. The date was to be a surprise and now that his car was his own personal creation it had a distinct sound Judy would be sure to recognize. He climb the stairs in the dark and arrived at her door. He had Judy's favorite coffee drink in one hand and flowers in the other. He knocked enthusiastically. He heard soft footsteps across the floor and then a sleepy eyed Judy opened the door.

"Morning Carrots" he bent and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Nick? What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes yawning.

"5:30" Nick responded excitedly handing her the flowers and coffee.

"Thank you" she took the coffee and flowers stepping back in to the apartment. Nick followed.

"You sure are up early" she said placing the flower on the counter and taking a big sip of coffee.

"I thought I would surprise you, I have plans for the whole day"

"Oh that's why you were pestering me about my weekend plans" she giggled.

"Yeah wanted to be sure you were free before making plans" he sat down on her small couch taking a sip of his own coffee.

She smiled happy to be spending the day with her favorite fox.

"Hang on let me get ready" she said. She walked back to her room and closed the door. Nick sat alone he could hear rustling and different noises coming from the back bedroom, but other than that the small apartment was quiet. Nick sat quietly half asleep he had been so excited to get over hear that he hadn't realized how tired he was.

"Ready to go" came a happy voice snapping Nick awake. "Were you asleep?" Judy giggled.

"No" Nick jumped to his feet rubbing his eyes.

"Yes you were" she laughed it had only taken the few minutes she spent getting ready for Judy to be bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Nope" Nick denies again with a smirk on his face. She again giggled. A few minutes later they were back in Nick's car headed to the outskirts of the rainforest district. This was usually Judy's favorite spot for watching the sun rise. After he had planned to take her to breakfast and then rocking climbing in Sahara square. Judy was really active. Nick was to but just not as out loud about it as Judy. Judy has finished top of her class at the academy and wasn't afraid to remind Nick. Nick had done well especially considering the size of the animals he had gone up against. So Nick thought rock climbing would be to her liking. Nick pulled into the parks parking lot being outside of the rainforest district they were away from the sprinkler systems that created the rain. The spot was a small hike up a hill Nick had brought a blanket. And he laid it down smoothing it out. Nick took a seat leaning back on his hands and Judy sat next to him cuddling into his side. The sun was slowly beginning to come up casting a green hue in the eastern sky. It was quiet even for Judy and her amazing sense of hearing.

"This is nice" she said nuzzling deeper into Nicks "thank you" she looked up at him lavender eyes smoldering. 'Oh those eyes Nick thought they get me every time.

"Anytime Carrots" He smiled bending to lightly kiss her on the forehead that we quickly becoming his staple way to kiss her. Judy blushed cheeks turning just a little pink. Nick loved quiet moments like this. Simple and quiet away from the world. He spent every day sharing Judy with the world, he cherished the moment that he had her attention to himself. He readjusted the way he was sitting he arms were falling asleep. He placed one arm around Judy pulling her closer. He felt her hand grazing his now free arm working circles slowly down to his hand he turned his hand over she did one circle across the his palm before locking her fingers into his. He leaned his head down onto hers she smiled bigger. The sky was turning yellows and reds as it slowly came up. The two sat in without speaking hand in hand watching the sunrise. Nick had never been happy like this. He had been alone ever since leaving home. Living the shifty life as a con-artist only relationship he had were strained ones with partners. The lonely years had made him cynical, sarcastic and emotionless. 'Never let them see that they got to you.' It was something he had taught Judy when they had first met. It was the first time he had really opened up to Judy. She was so kind, sweet, and hopeful. Really she was his opposite and he liked that.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Judy's voice wafted up at him.

"Oh just thinking" Nick said thoughtfully glancing down at her with a smile.

"What about?" she asked glancing up at him with those lavender eyes. Wow he thought those eyes could melt the ice in tundra town.

"You" Nick responded in a singsong manner.

"What about me?" she asked in the same sing song tone.

"Oh… nothing" Nick then blushing a beet red.

"No tell me" she insisted. Taking his other hand in hers now clasping both his hands looking deep into his eyes. Nick sighed blushing even deeper, it made her giggle.

"I was thinking about how lucky I was that I met you. I mean what were the odds if you would have just been another minute writing a ticket or if you hadn't noticed a shifty fox walking in to an ice cream parlor we would have never met. I would be getting ready for another day of scamming animals out of their money. I wouldn't be sitting here with you, I wouldn't be an officer about work my first solo undercover case. My life would not be half as good if I had never met you." She smiled wide looking down at their hands. She didn't respond she didn't have to it was a tender moment that didn't warrant speaking. She sat quietly again tracing patterns on his arm. The sun was just about fully up now but Nick didn't want the moment to end just him and his favorite person.

"You know my life is better with you as well" she final said. Nick didn't respond he let Judy he wanted to let her speak uninterrupted. "When I first met you I thought you were the biggest jerk. That first day was horrible, I felt like you were completely right that I couldn't do this. I wanted so bad to prove you wrong that's why looked up your tax records. I wanted to wipe that smug look right off you face. So I black mailed you to help me find Mr. Otterton. The more time I spent with you the more I realized that underneath this damaged, hurt exterior was someone that cared. Then when you told off the chief telling him that I had done more than the rest of the crew with less is when I released how much you cared. I realized I wanted you in my life every day I would do anything ti have someone in my life that was willing to stand up for me like that. I wouldn't have anyone else as my partner because I how much you have my back and I know how much you loved me. I knew you would never tell me. I know you are shy about feelings so I had to trap you after the concert." She shrugged still sporting her wide smile. Nick was blushing heavily 'wow, he thought, is he really that oblivious?' He again leaned down to kiss Judy on her forehead, but Judy swiveled her head and caught him on the mouth with her own lips.

"Got ya." She remark as she pulled away. He was once again left stunned. It was amazing how she had that effect on him.

"I shouldn't have taught you how to hustle" he smiled back at her. She giggled in response. It was fully light outside and other animals were starting to come to the park.

"Let's go get breakfast" Nick said after a few more moments of sitting silently. The pair got up walking hand in hand back to his car. He opened the door for her clearly trying to demonstrate that he was in his best behavior today. They went to a popular breakfast spot for officer on their day off. They were early enough that they would miss anyone from their precinct. 'Good' he thought. He wasn't embarrassed about his and Judy's relationship by any means. He just didn't want of the other officer to see him acting sweet. There were a lot of word thrown around the office to describe him but most of them were not complimentary. He preferred it that way he didn't have to worry about others looking over his shoulder. He was Judy's partner and she was there to keep him in line, so the other officers would leave him alone. Breakfast was uneventful the two sat in a corner booth talking and laughing as they ate. Judy really appreciated how hard Nick was trying to be in the moment with her. His phone had been off all day left in the glove box of his car.

"So what's next?" Judy ask as they entered Sahara Square.

"Well I thought we could do something to get some of that energy out." He smirked back at her. She laughed back at him knowing what he meant. Judy was always energetic ready to try anything. Nick was active enough but more sedentary then her taking his time and thinking thing through before doing them. 'I guess that's the con-artist' in me he thought 'always watch your back'.

"Sooooo?" she asked fishing for details.

"Have you ever been rocking climbing" responding to her curiosity.

"Nope" Judy responded. She had grown up in a farm town not a mountain in site so Nick assumed this would be the case.

"Well I thought I would teach ya something new today."

"Have you been before?"

"A few times" He responded "I had a friend as a kid that live in Sahara Square we would go every once and a while."

"Oh fun" she looked down seeming nervous.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes heights just make me nervous." She fiddle with her ear nervously trying to seem nonchalant.

"Don't worry I will be there with you the whole time. In fact I will be your Belay"

"My what?" she asked confused. He proceeded to explain the dynamics of traditional rock climbing. With one person on the ground controlling rope tension and the other on the wall climbing.

"Great I get to trust me life to a con-artist" she laughed teasing him.

"That's right Carrots better not upset me before we get there." He winked at her.

She laughed a slightly nervous laugh but if there was anyone she wanted be at the other end of the rope it was Nick. He had proven time and time again he was trustworthy with her life. The car rolled to a stop in front of a small shed like building behind was several large artificial cliffs with funny looking surfaces facing many different directions. The pair walked hand in hand to the entrance. Nick paid and then came walking over to Judy holding two harnesses. And some funny looking shoes.

"Time to suit up" he tossed Judy one of the harnesses. She held it up looking it over. There were straps everywhere. Nick already had his on and was in the process of tightening all the straps. He was done within a minute or two and looked over at Judy. She had attempted to put the harness on herself and had made valiant effort other then it was on backwards.

"Does sweet wittle bunny need some help" he walked over to her.

She stuck her tongue out defiantly at him and then looked down "uh maybe?" she said with a questioning tone looking down at the harness, with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Here I help" Nick bent on one knee undoing the various straps and lowered the harness to the ground. "Step out he instructed her." He the spun the harness 180 degrees to the belay loop was forward and then again instructed her to step back in. he lifted the harness back into place tightening the waist straps and then nervously tightening the two leg straps.

"There that should keep the wittle bunny safe" she again stuck her tongue out with a giggle. Judy was a natural with her lower body strength and energetic personality. They stopped only to eat lunch from the small snack stand.

"Woof Carrots, you wore me out" They were now walking back to the car. They had stayed until closing Judy wanting to try every wall she could. Nick had spent most of the day on the ground belaying the rope and coaching her. Judy still had lots of energy.

"That was so much fun" she exclaimed excited skipping next to Nick.

"I'm glad you liked it" he grinned down at happy she had a good time "next time I will take ya snowboarding in tundra town."

"OHHH I would love that" Judy exclaimed.

He opened the door for her. Again she noticed if effort to be on his best behavior. She loved his sarcastic personality but she loved it when he showed some extra effort to impress her.

He stepped into the car and she asked "so what's next?"

"I was thinking take out and our favorite movies back at my place. Be a nice rest after watching you do all that work." He winked at her.

He had placed the take out order before leaving rock climbing. He choice his favorite place near his apartment. The two were now on the couch wrapped in blanket watching their second movie. Nick was laying the length of the couch Judy was cuddled into his chest breathing heavy and slow. He was lazily watching the movie Judy had picked out off of FurFlix. He looked down to see her fast asleep. He smirked as he was reminded of the Bear Paisley Song "she looks so much like an angle I don't want to wake her up" he whispered the lyrics. She twitched a little as he did so, he wrapped her tighter and kissed her forehead. 'I might as well let her sleep through the night' he thought as he turned off the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Monday again Nick was set to start his new case today. He headed to pick Flash to bring him to the impound lot to pick up his car. Flashes Cherry red Chipmaro had been in the impound for longer than a month now and he was more than excited to get it back.

"Hey…baby…did…..you….miss….me…..?" Flash said running his hand up the hood of the car. Nick was leaning up against his own car programing his new phone. He has asked the chief for a phone to use while working the case. He didn't want a phone full of pictures of him and Judy together if things turned sour in the case he wanted to be his own tail on the line not hers.

"Ya know flash your car is pretty stock" Nick remarked not looking up from the new flip phone. Couldn't they have sprung for a smart phone?

"Yes…..it's…..my…daily…driver. I….want…..it….to…..be…..reliably….." Working with Flash was not going to be easy somehow he was a genius behind the wheel but conversation was difficult.

"Well we are going to have to change that if we want to get in good with these guy's" Nick was holding up the department debit card smiling mischievously.

"Ah….yeah…" flashed said nodding in agreement. Again Nick was online ordering thousands of dollars in parts. He posted all as next day shipping hoping they could have Flash's car done by Wednesday night.

"So when do they come to pick up the next batch of paper work?" Nick was now in his and Judy's office. They had decided to share one, but she was out on call so it was just him and flash.

"Thursday…."

"Ok on Thursday we should have your car done I want you to strike up a conversation with the guy picking up the paper work. Point out that you just finished your project car and ask him about car meets in the area. If we are going to find out more the meets will be the place." Nick had spent a better part of his teen years going to car meets drooling over the cars. Meets general happened in a back ally and where just when a large group of car enthusiasts got together and hung out. Sometimes there were races with cash bets places sometimes not but if you were going to find someone in the car world it was the place to be. Flashed had to head back to the DMV, so nick was looking again through the case file alone. The case was in the early stages and with the only lead being the animal that would be picking up the paper work. There was nothing to do, but wait for the parts and for Thursday to come. Nick was leaned back with his feet on the desk when Judy came walking in. She looked tired and irritated. She had been dispatched to a fight at a sporting event nearby. Nick couldn't remember many of the details. She perked up upon seeing him.

"Hey" she said happy to see a familiar face.

"Hey Carrots" he responded still a little lost in thought. "How'd the call the go?"

"Fine" she pulled back her chair and sat opening the folder she had been carrying and began filling out the paperwork inside. "One guy said something about the other guy's team and nest thing they knew they were both in cuffs."

"Any arrests?"

"No we gave everyone involved disorderly conduct tickets and a court date. They'll all probably get community service."

"How's Officer Craig?" Officer Barbra Craig was Judy's new temporary partner. A bobcat and a veteran police officer. She was a good match up for Judy.

"She's good we get along. Obviously if I had my choice I would be working with you" she smiled at him.

"I would love for you to be on my case, but that face is just so recognizable" he winked at her and she giggled.

Just then Nick work phone rang cutting off conversation.

"Hey…..the….guy…..dropped…..off…..some…..more…..paperwork…..a…..few….minutes…..ago….I…..asked…..him…..about….meets…..he…..said…..there…..is….one…Saturday…I…got…the…..info…."

"Thanks Flash" nick opting to keep the conversation short. Hanging up quickly.

"Ya know" he mused "I'm going to need a place to work, if my car gets spotted at the police station I think that will end badly."

"So like an office building?" asked thoughtfully not looking up from her paper work.

"No I need it to look like I live there. I don't want any traces back to my real home or life. I can leave the car there at night and when I am gone giving the impression that's my house."

"Sly fox" she said smiling up at him. "There are several house still confiscated from the missing mammal trial I am sure chief could authorize one of those it use."

Nick continued "I think I need another officer. Someone to fill out paperwork, taken in evidence, and document events. If any of these guys end up over at my place and they see police paper documents they could get suspicious and shut me out."

"So who would you use?" Judy asked not wanting to get her hopes up "well as long as we are not seen together. You should be able too." He glanced down with a small smile.

Friday came quickly. The chief had approved a use of a house in Sahara Square. It was a big house with a large garage. Nick and Flash chose to finish Flashes car at the new house to get some exposure to the neighbors and help lower suspicions. Flash had decided to live in the decoy house. Making it looks like someone is home at night wasn't a bad idea so Nick agreed. Nick and Judy worked out a system to allow them to have some time together after work. Nick would ride the bus from the house to downtown near the department office and meet Judy who would then give him a ride home. He stepped off the bus and saw Judy's truck. He walked to it getting in.

"Hey Carrots" he climbing into the truck giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Hey" she smiled at him lazily. The strain of the day evident in her tired lavender eyes.

"How was your day?"

"Tiring" she sighed putting the truck in drive. "I am really not enjoying it as much without you."

"Me either" his answer must have surprised her because she gave him a funny look. He felt the need to explain.

"The only reason I joined the force was to be with you. Yeah I am working a huge case and I get to build fast cars and race them, but that's not why I got into this job. I did it to be with you and being away just makes it not the same."

She smiled a big smile and then sighed. "I wish I could worked the case with you."

"Me too, but that wittle bunny face is just too recognizable." Nick teased.

She hit his arm softly then trailed her hand down to his locking the fingers.

"Ya know if ya want to hold hands you can just ask ya don't need to wait for me to say something snide" he winked.

She blushed in response. "Are you free tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"During the day yes but I have that car meet tomorrow night, and we need to establish ourselves in the community."

"Can we spend the day together?" she was hopeful.

"I don't see why not" he shrugged.

She gave an excited giggle "I will plan everything, you did an amazing job last Saturday." Nick was relieved that he didn't have to plan anything. The week had been really taxing on him finishing flashes car, finding the house, making the move.

"Have you eaten?" Judy brought him back from his sleepy train of thought.

"Uh not since noonish" he replied thinking back. Had it really been that long? Judy had pulled to the side of the road in front of a pizza parlor.

"I figured that would be that case so I ordered a pizza before I picked you up." She hoped out and walked in. Nick sat alone in the dim truck. 'She really takes care of me' he thought. He had never had this before. He had been single for years and wasn't use to someone caring if had eaten, if he had a good day, or if he was even alive. His thoughts were broken by her opening the door.

"I just got a cheese I hope that's ok?"

"Totally fine" Nick wasn't picky about food as long as it want past an expiration date he would eat it.

"Do you care if we go back to my place to eat?" she said turning the truck back into traffic.

"Sure" A quiet night with Judy was just what he needed. "Can I used your shower to clean up a little first, I will be quick."

"Sure" Judy was always willing to help him out. They shortly arrived at her apartment. Nick carried the pizza and all of her work things for her. 'She has a long enough day, she deserves some kind of break' he thought to himself. Once arriving in the apartment, Nick set the pizza, various files and things on the counter and headed for the bathroom down the hall. He closed the door setting his shirt and pants on the counter. The hot shower felt nice. He zoned out for a few minutes under the hot water. He could hear Judy in the kitchen and that brought him too. He turn off the water and toweled off with a purple towel and stepped out of the shower. He then noticed his shirt was gone in its place was a larger t-shirt that read Hopps Family Farm. He smirked 'sneaky bunny.' Feeling that it would hurt her feelings if he protested too much he put the shirt on. It was a little baggy obviously it had not be worn by Judy. He stepped back into the kitchen. He smirked the moment he saw her. She was wearing a pair of leggings and Nick's Hawaiian shirt. On her small frame it looked like a dress coming down past her waist, she had rolled the sleeves several times to allow her use of her arms.

"Ha I wondered what you had done with my shirt" he laughed audibly.

"This is my shirt I have no idea what you are talking about." She said coyly.

"Well if you want I can get you a clean one."

"No" she protested "this one smells like you." Nick had always be a bit particular about his hygiene. The thing about being a being a conman is ya couldn't look like a conman. So he always took really good care of himself and often wore sweet smelling colognes. He again decided to just to let it be. If it made her happy he could do without one of his shirts. After eating Nick realized how exhausted he was. He had sat down on Judy's couch and was out within a couple minutes of sitting down. He was sitting up head lulled off to the side mouth agape. He then felt soft paws moving him into a laying position, and then a blanket was spread over him. He then felt the blanket pull back slightly and a small warm body move in next to his. Judy nuzzled deep into his chest. She quietly hummed to him as he slept, loving every moment she had with her best friend. She quietly faded to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nick woke with a start. He was covered in cool sweat. It was still dark out, the nightmare had been so real. Judy was still asleep burrowed into his side her chest softly rising and falling. 'She's safe' he thought with a sigh of relief. Nightmares about Judy getting hurt or… Nick couldn't even think it. The nightmares were and occasional occurrence. He never said anything to her was if he did he would get an 'I can handle myself' kind of speech. He knew she could and he never said anything, but there was that fear in the back of his mind. As strong and brave as she was, she was so small. Dwarfed by the other officers in the department. One mishap and…. One again he couldn't stand the thought. He bent and gave her a light kiss on the forehead careful not to wake her. One of her ears twitched a bit and then she cuddled deeper into his chest smiling slightly. If it wasn't for her breathing I would swear she was awake. He thought he might have to tease her in the morning. 'I can make you blush in your sleep' with that thought he relaxed slightly leaning his head back and slowly drifting back to sleep.

Nick was asleep when Judy woke. She looked up at him the fur on his head was slightly matted to one side, his head back and mouth open slightly. She giggled slightly 'even when he is a sleep he can make me laugh'. Nick felt a soft pair of lips on his cheek that caused him to stir.

"What time is it?" he asked yawning and stretching his free arm. Judy was still laying by his side now tracing patterns into the wrinkles of the t-shirt he was wearing.

"I don't know, I haven't got up yet." She looked at him the morning sun hit her lavender eyes making them sparkle. 'I still can believe she is mine he thought.' For the second time today he bent and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and nuzzled his face with hers. It was a tender quest moment the two laid with the morning sun pouring in through the windows.

"What should we do today?" He asked after several minutes of peaceful silence.

"I don't care" she shrugged, again she was again playing with the wrinkles his his t-shirt, well her t-shirt he smirked. Nick sat up slowly allowing Judy to adjust. He stretched both arms above his head yawning as he did so. He placed one of his arms around Judy pulling her in tight.

"Ya know I would have no problems if we just did this all day."

She smiled tuning slightly pink in response. He kissed her forehead and she giggled.

"The weather is supposed to be really nice today I was thinking of sunbathing next to the pool. She was referring to the apartment's pool. There was a nice pool that was located on the roof to save space there were umbrellas and cabanas for shade it was a nice place to sit and pass the time.

"I will need to run to the store down the street and grab a swimsuit. "He sat fully up. There was a chain mega store just a couple blocks away. "I will grab a suit and maybe some croissants and coffee for breakfast."

"Oh how about a smoothie. That would be perfect for laying out." The coffee shop in the store did smoothies as well. Nick agreed.

"Any particular kind of smoothie?" he asked her standing up and stretching again.

"Something with strawberries." Nick nodded and headed for the door.

He was staring at the coffee shop menu eyeing the smoothie options. "Strawberry strawberry strawberry" he softy muttered to himself. He had found a pair of black generic trunks on a clearance rack and was now picking out their smoothies. "Can I get a Strawberry banana sunrise, a Blueberry surprise, and two croissants please?" He placed his order. He aid and headed back for the apartment. He walked in there was no sign of Judy 'she must be up at the pool already'. He quickly changed and headed up for the elevator. The elevator opened and he walked through the glass double doors to the pool area. With it still being morning the pool was deserted, except for one animal. She was in a pool lounger facing the sun with sunglasses and his breath caught in his chest. It was Judy she was in her sunglasses and swimsuit and that was enough to derail Nick's train of thought. The lounger she had picked out was a large double sized lounger made for two. Clearly she had cuddling on her mind. Nick's hands went a little clammy. 'Why did the thought of touching her bare fur scare him'? 'They have cuddled dozens of time on the couch, held hands for countless hours and he had even nervously helped with a climbing harness. How could this girl still make him nervous?'

"One strawberry banana sunrise" he outstretched his arm handing her the large white cup.

"Thank you" she to the cup and winked as she said "nice trunks." Nick hadn't noticed until no but the black tucks had a large logo of a popular soda brand that made the trunks look tacky and cheap.

"They were three dollars" he shrugged "plus they do the job just fine."

"Have a seat" she patted to the spot next to her on the lounger. Nick sat down smoothie in one hand croissant in the other. He had barley sat when Judy had placed her head on his bare chest closing her eyes behind her sunglasses. The two sat cuddle up in the sun right up until Nick had to start getting ready for the car meet.

Two cars thundered through the dark streets. Flashes Chipmaro led Nicks Furcus. Hey were headed to the meet. Flashes car emitting thundering muscle car groans and Nicks the high hiss's and spits of a turbo car. The meet was located at the abandoned airport in a rough neighborhood about an hour from the city center. It has been made a popular spot because the local police force just decided to leave the racer alone as long as they stayed off the streets. Pulling in there were hundreds if not over a thousand cars lining the old runway. The sound of cars racing down the old runway could be heard. Toward the opposite end of the racing he could see drift cars doing demonstrations. It had been a while since Nick had been to a meet and now he was rolling up in something he could actually be part of the party with.

"The…..group…..of…guys….we…..are…..looking….for….will…be…at….the…..east…end….." flashes voice came through the walkie talkie.

"Thanks Flash. You lead, I will follow." The two made their way through the group or cars and people to a large canopy that was set up over a large group of cars with couches and coffee tables near the center. Nick waited for Flash to park and walking under the canopy to the group. They were slapping hands and greeting Flash with nicknames.

"Who's this?" came one of the voices.

"This….is….Nick…..a…..old…..buddy...he….helped….me…..finish…..my…car…."

"Finally got old flash to do something with that car huh?" An elephant where a black cut off shirt with jeans and tattoos covering both stepped forward. "What's up bro? I'm Ross."

Nick shook his hand just nodding in response.

"Any friend of Flash's is a friend of ours. Let me introduce you to the rest. This is Briggs and Kodi" He pointed out a Male leopard and a female snow Fox on opposite ends of one of the couches. He then pointed to the other elephant on the couch that he stood up from and said "This is my younger brother Gregory but we call him G" The elephant was large even or an elephant and looked young. "He is about to graduate high school, he has a football scholarship to Zootopia state." Ross was clearly bragging about his younger brother. G was wearing a high school football hoodie and basketball shorts he was concentrating on his phone.

"Hey G, manners." Ross said a little annoyed. G looked up startled

"O-oh" G jumped to his feet slipping his phone in the front pocket of his hoodie "hey Mr. Nick I'm Gregory" shaking his hand.

"Flash….." G said long and slow in a slang tone bending to hug the sloth.

"G…." Flashed returned the hug.

Nick couldn't help but laugh at how protective this total thug and possible criminal was of his younger brother. He had similar feelings towards his own brothers even though they didn't speak. His brothers were ashamed of him they had gone to college to make something of themselves and didn't think much of Nick for not doing the same. That didn't stop him from doing all he could to support them, paying large portions of their tuition with fake scholarships under false company names. Popsicles incorporated had always been his favorite to use.

"What's done to the Furcus" came Kodi's voice. Nick looked to see the snow fox eyeing his now lowered and caged Furcus.

"Uh….. I put larger injectors, a garret rotated turbo, a street tune, full turbo back, intake, 4 core intercooler, and a 50 shot incase that's not enough, and then of course I have Megan coil overs, a bolt in cage and front splitter." Nick responding rattling off the large list of things he had done.

"Very nice" Kodi seemed impressed "are you going in for the time attack competition later? Me and Ross are in it Briggs is our drag guy but from the looks of Flashes car he might going into that tonight."

"What about G?" Nick asked curiously.

"We don't let him race, don't want him to get hurt and mess up his scholarship." Ross responded rubbing the top of Gregory's head. G pushed him away annoyed and went right back to texting on his phone.

"Ever since this kid got a girlfriend that only thing he wants to do is play on his phone." Ross said to Nick with a teasing tone.

"I know how that goes" Nick smirked. Judy was always texting when they were not together. He was sure his personal phone in locked safely in the glove box of his car had several messages and selfies from her on it especially considering Judy was off tonight and he wasn't with her, but for safety he carried his decoy phone.

"Well the race events don't start for another hour or so. Why don't ya pull up a seat?"

Nick and Flash took a seat at the third couch. Flash must have mentioned that they were coming for them to be ready from them. They laughed and talked cars and parts while the time past. After an hour or so Nick found himself back in his car at the starting line of the time attack event. The track was laid out in cones and paint on the ground. To keep things fair all cars were assigned handicaps based on the modifications of the car. Stock cars were given large handicaps and the modded cars were given a smaller handicap. The target time was 52 seconds and Nick was given only a three second handicap meaning he would have to complete the lap in 55 seconds without penalties to be eligible to podium. Penalties were assigned when a driver crossed the lines of the track or hit a cone. Nick nervously palmed the wheel. He had competed with his crappy high school car, but it was never serious and he was so slow that he never came close to a podium, but now it matter he needed this group of racers to respect him.

The flag dropped and Nick launched conservatively. Although the car was all-wheel-drive it now had the power to spin all four and spinning meant lost time. He grabbed gears as fast as he could, until downshifting for the first turn. Nick tried to remember all the little trucks, "straight line braking, powering in, apex and power out" he muttered to himself through each turn. The turbo hissed the, blow off valve spat and the motor prowled around every corner. Nick crossed the line at 54:25 with his 3 second handicapped that gave him a total time of 51:25. Nick had been careful not to receive penalty's he thought the best way he could win was by not pushing as hard and reducing penalties. Nick pulled up next to Ross and Kodi who had competed before Nick and were waiting back at the canopy.

"Not bad, Fox" shouted Kodi as Nick walked up. She was checking the live online leader board the event had. Made it easier for drivers to track their standings. Looks like you place 4th out of 26 competitors that's not bad. Ross had placed first and Kodi just ahead of Nick at third.

"Hey what do you do for work?" Ross asked Nick as he flopped down on the couch.

"Nothing at the moment." It was lie but one that was obviously necessary. "I use to make counterfeit popsicles and sell them to lemming in Sahara Square."

Ross let loose with a large laugh slapping his knee as he sat "My kind of guy, that's awesome. Well I tell ya what I own a tuning shop in the rainforest district called Rainy day street cars and with G headed to college soon I am going to need a spare set of hands around the shop. You interested?"

"Hey I have heard of you guys use to love your cars you built when I was back in high school, but why do you want me?"

"You did an excellent job on yours and Flashes cars and from the sound of you past you not afraid to get your hands a little dirty. What do ya say?"

"Why not I could use the money?" It wasn't a lie. Nick had been saving for some time for a gift for Judy he had picked out. Though he was currently earing a paycheck as an undercover officer the extra money would help him work towards it. "You will have to pay me under the table, I got into some tax stuff with a cop that's got it out for me." He wished Judy could hear his clever lie.

"Gah, Cops. Why can' they leave animals alone?" Ross said with a hint of anger in his voice. "That's fine you're no good to me locked up."

"Cool I'll be there Monday morning. What time?" Nick was standing now he figured this would be a good time to leave he didn't want to overstay his welcome and loose the chance that he was just given.

"Be there around 8, you checking out?"

"Yeah it been a long week and I could use some sleep."

"Well piece out bro, we'll see ya Monday." Ross gave a small wave as Nick stepped back into his car. Nick waited until he was twenty minutes from the meet to pull out his phone. He was right his inbox was full of messages and selfies from Judy. He slipped the phone back in his pocket and thought 'I will just have to surprise her in person'. Nick called Flash to tell him he was going out. They had told the group they were roommates and if anyone came by to see the new place didn't want to seem strange he wasn't there. Traffic coming home was better and he got to Judy's door she texted him "where are you?:). He returned the text with "check the door;)."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nick laid awake on the couch. Again he was spending the night with Judy. She was sound asleep at his side curled into a cute little ball. He TV was on mute and played a late local show. Nick wasn't paying attention. He was watching Judy sleep. They had been dating exclusively for a couple months now and he couldn't believe how much he loved her. When he had first met her in that ice cream parlor he never imagined he could love her so much. He softly kissed her forehead. Despite being asleep she smiled very slightly. Like even though she was asleep she knew who had kissed her. Seeing her smile warmed his heart. Life without her seemed so dark, with that thought he pulled a small black box out of his pants pocket. He flipped it open in side was a small band sized for Judy, set in the center was a purple stone. He had bought the ring from the moment he was sure that he couldn't live with her. He slipped the box back into his pocket. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for but he would know it when the time is right. He slowly dozed off to sleep.

Sunday passed without event. It had been a long week and a day just around the house watching TV was what they needed. Monday morning Nick found himself awake alone in his apartment. He didn't want to overstay his welcome at Judy's and he was a little tired of sleeping on the couch. Judy was a little bashful when it came to him sleeping in the bed and he respected that. There was an innocence to Judy. She was embarrassed easily and he didn't want to do anything to push her. Twenty minutes later Nick was in his car on the way to his new job. Nick Pulled up in front of Rainy day street cars and parked. Something caught his eye before he got out of the car. Pulled up alongside the shop was an old automotive transport truck that was blacked out almost completely, windows tinted and no visible license plate. Nick stared at it curiously. Rainy day was not a dealership. They only work on owned cars doing high end custom work, why would they even need a transport tuck let alone one as suspicions looking as this. He decided the quickest way to start getting some answers was to get to work. Nick walked through and open bay door to the hop to find Ross bent over the engine of and older muscle car. It was beautifully restored back to classic and was a beautiful purple color. 'Kind of like Judy's eyes' he thought. Ross looked up to see Nick approaching.

"Hey slick Nick what's up my man?" Ross was covered almost head to toe in grease and old clearly he was working to right a pretty serious problem. "Guy just dropped of this 71 Barracuda. Says its misfiring and running rough, want to jump in and give me a hand."

Nick stepped over to look under the hood the classic 427 motor looked shiny and new. Ross had one of the valve covers off and was checking valve trains.

"Any ideas yet?" Nick said

"No, compression is down, and I am checking valves to see if we have a bent or warped valve."

"You got this dirty pulling a valve cover?" Nick teased motioning to the grease covering Ross's bare arms.

"No I have another car I was looking at. Just wanted to get started on this, its owned by an important client been coming to us for years."

"You said compression was down?"

"Both banks or just the one?"

"Just the one." Ross responded.

"Is compression low in all four cylinders of just one?"

"All four get progressively worse as you work back."

"Check the radiator and see how full it is." Ross looked at him confused even if the car was low on coolant it wouldn't cause it to misfire."

"I'm going to guess that it's almost dry. The car over heated cause the head to warp and that's why the compression numbers go up as you move back." Ross pulled the fill cap and looked in.

"Bone dry" He huffed "you were right fox, ya saved me a couple hours work there. I'll get Kodi to order some new headed finding the classic ones are going to be a nightmare."

"Why not just mill both heads? You will pick up a few extra horsepower and the car will stay matching numbers."

"Once again, fox you're the man. KODI!" she shouted her name. She came walking out of the small office wearing both glasses and an annoyed expression.

"Yes your highness?"

"Get Bogo on the phone let him know we have diagnosed his car and work will take about three days. Have him call my cell a little later I have some questions for him." She nodded and walked back into the office.

"Wait Bogo? Like officer Bogo?" Nick said stunned.

"Yeah, I think it the chief actually. He had been bring his cars to us for years his dad knew my dad back in the day."

'Well this complicates things.' Nick remained silent processing this new information.

"Thought you hated cops?" Nick asked hoping to hide his real reason for being stunned.

"Bog's isn't bad we were friends as kids, and he leaves us alone as long as we keep our racing shenanigans off the streets. Hey come with me I have a car I want you to look at?" Nick followed him deeper into the shop he could see Briggs working on a high end luxury sports car in the next bay.

"Hey Fox what's up?" He shouted. Nick responded with a nod, and Briggs went back to his project. The Garage was shaped like an L with all the bays lining the outside of one part of the L and a larger storage area in the other. Ross turned the corner and Nick was speechless there were at least 30 rare and exotic sports cars. They were parked in a line facing in toward the center.

"What are all these?" Nick asked trying hard not to sound suspicious.

"Few months back I decided to start buying and fixing broken down high end exotics. These cars are hard to work on and not a lot of mechanics know how. So I buy them for a fraction of their value, fix them and resell them back for full value to make a large profit." They were walking in between the cars and Nick noticed that all the cars had damage that looked like they had been broken in too. Nick didn't want to ask any direct questions so he tip toed toward the questions he wanted to ask.

"Seems like some of these cars need some paint work." Ross shrugged off his question with a simple answer.

"We touch every car up before we sell it. We want them to be factory fresh when the reach the client."

"Where do you sell them?"

"We ship them overseas. A lot of these cars are hard to come by in some countries and we can get a better price sending them there." They reached the car that Ross had in mine a Ferrari F40. A million dollar car when in good condition.

"She just won't run right. Been through the engine a twice nothing wrong with her just won't pull full boost." Nick leaned in close the engine looked clean enough to eat off of. Both turbo's gleamed at the side of each cylinder bank.

"Are these Turbo's original?" Nick asked eyeing them.

"Yes but we had them gone through all the seals replaced and higher performance impellors put in them."

"Did they replace the bearings?"

Ross looked thoughtful "you know I'm not sure."

The two of them spent the day pulling both turbo's out to find that one had excessive shaft play causing the impellor to hit the housing.

Ross called the company that had done the work and had some heated word with the owner. They agreed to redo the work and fix the damage.

"You're the man fox" Ross came walking back up to the car. It was late afternoon now and Nick finally asked a question that has been bugging him all day.

"Ross you have 30 of the world's rarest and most expensive cars in one room. There is over 15 million in cars here. I'm an ex con-artist and can smell one a mile way, what's going on here?"

Ross laughed and sighed "Can't keep anything from you can I Fox, well the truth of the matter is when I said we get these cars cheap. We really get them cheap for like ooooh….. Nothing." He looked at Nick and winked.

"All of these cars have problems the owner can't fix or the parts can't be found easily so we bring them here and use or performance connections to track down the parts and fix them. Then it's bye-bye overseas."

"How do you get them out of the country?"

"Well theoretically I own an exotic car delivery company, all of these cars are currently in transit after being sold."

Nick looked at him puzzled.

"Ya see your buddy Flash, over at the DMV, works for me. Ya see Flash creates a fake bill of sell saying these cars have been sold to a person that doesn't actually exists. Then I am appointed to both fix and deliver the car according the bill of sale. He then registers the cars to the new owners upon delivery. By the time the car is reported stolen it's hidden or in another country with all new paper work."

Nick was taken aback by the intelligence that went into the plot.

"Why would you tell me this?" he finally asked.

"Well I have been looking for a guy like you. This is why I offered you the job in the first place. You seem like the type of guy I can trust coming from the streets, like me, all the other animals here think that were are legitimately buying and selling the cars. I have other businesses I use to launder the money to avoid them knowing. Plus I need a skilled hand to work on these cars and you are quick and that's what I need. These cars have to be on the ship within 48 hours of us getting them."

Nick sat thinking. 'I have enough info to bring down Ross, and the car thefts, but that's only part of it. There are shippers involved and buyers overseas. If her stayed in it just a little longer. He could bring down the whole operation and possibly recover some stolen cars.'

Nick finally spoke "I'm in."

"Sweet, let's get this week's shipment ready."

The next couple of days Nick spent his time preparing as many cars as he could for shipment. By Wednesday the truck had been backed up to a door at the end of the storage room. 11 prepped cars were loaded onto the truck and they were covered with black canvas covers. They would wait until past midnight to meet the ship. The ship was an old yacht that was converted to haul cars. This allowed the shipper move covertly appearing to be a passenger yacht making its weekly rounds for a popular vacation. After the cars were loaded into what use to be a large dining room near the back of the yacht. Ross exchanged several suitcases with the shipper and headed back for the truck. Nick received a keychain GSP tracker from Judy as a joke gift. "Here so you stop losing your keys" she had said. Nick pulled the keychain from his key ring and placed it in the glove box of one of the cars before walking off the boat. Nick was waiting for him near the truck. He tossed Nick a bound stack of money and said "Here's your first cut. Take care of me Fox I will take care of you, but don't ever cross me." He looked seriously at Nick. For the first time since taking the case Nick was a little scared for his own safety. He had done so much to protect Judy, but what if it was him that ended up hurt or worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nick had been surprised how fast Ross had shared what he was doing with him, but after a couple weeks of helping he realized how badly Ross needed a partner. Long nights finding the cars and safely retrieving them let Ross tired and he didn't have the energy to prep them before shipment. 'Maybe he had broken down simply out of fatigue' Nick wondered. He was prepping yet another batch of cars for shipment. He estimated that at least 60 million dollars in cars had passed through the shop since Nick had been there. He wasn't sure what Ross was getting for them, but Nick himself had over $600,000 in banded bills in a duffle bag under his bed. He had never had, touched of even seen so much money. He was originally going to upgrade he ring he still had hidden in his pocket, but had decided against it. He had paid for the small simple ring honestly, working with Judy and he didn't want that soiled. So he had just been stashing the money to probably just give away when he finished the case. The GPS tracker he had placed in one of the cars had turned up nothing. Turns out the battery had almost been dead and died before the yacht ever reached its destination. Working for Ross turned out to be a tiring process. Nick was working 7 days a week almost 12 hours a day trying to keep up with what Ross wanted done. Nick had found himself crashing at the decoy house almost every night. He hadn't had the time or the energy to do much else. Especially spend time with Judy. Nick let out a smirk as he worked he could see her tapping her foot impatiently, annoyed with him. She was adorable even when she was angry at him. It was evening Nick was alone in the shop, finishing the current batch of cars for shipment. Nick had wanted to end the ring as soon as the job had become so demanding, but he had found out that Ross wasn't the boss. The buyer was. The Buyer had multiply shippers that all did the same thing Ross was doing. Though the buyer never showed himself he had scouters that found shop owners like Ross to do his bidding. Nick had found out that there were at least two other shops involved just in the city alone, and that there could be as many as 9 shipper total supplying cars to the buyer. The system was really quite elegant. The scouter would find the shop owner and put that shop owner in charge of finding their own way to get the cars and not be caught. No names were exchanged no phones use nothing to tie one shops activities to another. The only reason that Nick had found out about the other shops is that with one shipment there had been cars already loaded onto the yacht. Nick then had Clawhauser check stole car reports specifically for high end sports cars that tended to have high prices tags. Turns out that the cars that Ross was taking were not the only cars going missing. The number of cars missing suggested that at least two other operations existed in the city limits.

"Hey, Fox wake up." Nick had fallen asleep one of the old couches in the office of the shop. He had stopped for a dinner break and had sat down to text Judy goodnight before falling asleep. "Sleep well princess?"

"Not really." Nick smirked back at Ross he noticed Ross was holding a tray of coffee. Nick was still covered in grease, paint, and who knows what else. His eyes were bloodshot with bags under them. He took the coffee gratefully.

"Ya know I have been working you pretty hard. Take the day off. Go spend some time with that girl of yours." Nick stopped dead giving Ross a funny look. 'How could he possibly know?' he thought.

"Ya don't think I didn't notice that ring you're always pulling out." Ross smiled at him. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Nick was hit with a wave of relief. "She's a friend, took me to a concert and we have been dating since."

"Well she is probably thinking I am keeping ya hostage here, go spend the day with her. Ya might want to clean up first though." Ross eyed Nick up and down. Nick liked Ross. He was a down on his luck shop owner. The shop had been struggling the past few years and he would do anything to keep it open, even steal cars. Ross had a big heart he refused to involve any of his old friends or family in the activities and he had even signed owner ship of the shop to Kodi. His logic was if he was caught he would tell the police he was just using the location and that the other employees at the shop know nothing. He wanted his friends to keep their job if he was to go down.

An hour later Nick was knocking on Judy's door. It was still early enough she would be in bed. He had stopped and showered and changed at the decoy house before coming. The door slowly opened and Judy stood in the doorway wearing his shirt she had stolen bare legs coming out the bottom.

"Hey Carrots." He said bending to kiss her forehead. She smile he hadn't been to see her in a little over a week.

She slowly wrapped her arms around he shoulders burring her face in his neck. She didn't say anything she just smiled happy to see him. He had kept Judy up on all that happening with his case so when he said "Ross gave me the day off." She didn't need any more information. It was a Tuesday and Judy wanted nothing more than to spend the day together. The two had moved the couch to face the windows and were watching the sun slowly rise over the buildings.

"Call in sick" Nick winked at her.

"Easy for you to say I have never done anything dishonest like that." She huffed at him.

Nick laughed and responded "well you are sick of not seeing me, that's a kind of sick." He rubbed his noise on hers and she felt butterflies. "I bet if you're honest with the chief they can manage without their meter maid today."

"Ok" she got up pulling her phone out of the breast pocket of her stolen shirt and dialed. She stood up and paced the room Nick only half paid attention he was almost asleep. She talked for a couple minutes before returning and saying "chief agreed on one condition."

"Oh no what?" he groaned already knowing what it would be.

"He wants you to come I for thirty minutes to catch him up on your case." Judy knew it wouldn't be easy for Nick to break it to the chief that His childhood friend was involved.

"Well let's go then." Nick sighed he had procrastinated it as long as he possibly could now was as goof of a time as any. To tell the chief besides he really wanted to spend the day with Judy.

Judy came walking out of the back of the apartment closes changed. Patting perfume on her cheeks. "this works out my parents invited me out to the farm for dinner we can go spend the day there and have dinner it will be a great chance for my parents to meet you."

Nick heart sank a little. He was a little afraid of meeting her parents. He had been afraid for his dad to meet Judy, but that had gone unbelievable well, but his dad had never been one to judge. He loved her for who she was and for the changes she had brought about in his sons life. It had been at the promptings of his dad that nick had bought the ring and his dad had even suggested getting a stone to match her eyes.

"D-Do you think they will like me?' Nick asked hesitantly.

She smiled and came to the couch and gave Nick a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "After all I have told them about how you treat, and how you have risked your life for me in that savage mammal case they will have no choice but to love you. They have been asking to meet."

"What about the fact that I am a….?" he trailed off.

"Hmmmmm oops" she said playfully "I must have left that part out, but with how much I have built you up I didn't want them to have any preconceived notions. So I am going to surprise them with that part."

"That's devious." Nick responded.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart." She cocked her hip the way she always does when she says that. Nick smiled "well I do like surprising people."

The two drove together to the station. The chief was waiting for Nick in his office. "Wilde have a seat." He motioned to one of the chairs on the opposite side of his desk. "Tell me about this case."

Nick tentatively told the chief the ins and outs of the case. The chief sat eyes wide in surprise. Nick explained that Ross was just a very small part of the operation and that Nick didn't want to involve police until they could stop the entire thing.

The chief rocked back in his chair "I can't believe Ross is involved. I am still just blown away."

"Well, I fi work with Ross and build his trust I might be able to get him to cut a deal for helping take down the leader of the operation."

"You do that Wilde, but keep me more involved in the future. I don't want any more surprises you hear me?"

"Yes sir." Nick did a sarcastic army salute.

"Now get out of here I am sure Hopps has all kinds of activities planned for you two today." The chief turned back to his computer and resumed working. Judy was waiting for him outside.

"How did he take it?"

"It looks like well, but it's always hard to tell with him." Nick shrugged. They headed for Nicks car. Judy wanted to takes Nick's car because it might be a talking piece for him and her dad. Since the even Nick had stripped the interior. Removing the rear seats completely and replacing the fronts with stiff racing seats. It was not ideal for travel. Nick had asked Judy if she could drive so he could get a couple hours of sleep on the way. She happily agreed she liked driving Nick's car it was fast and she had a bit if a led foot. Nick was able to catch about an hour of disturbed sleep in the stiff chair the five point harness made sleep even more difficult but Nick was exhausted and finally did pass out.

Nick awoke to Judy downshifting to make a right hand turn onto a small dirt road. He stirred saying "Watch for anything that could scrape, the car is lowered quite a bit." She had driven the car a lot and he had taught her how to navigate obstacles to keep from damaging the car. He had even began teaching her some racing techniques thinking maybe someday they could go to an event together. The car came to a stop behind and an old farm truck in the drive way. He could see and older looking bunny in a hat and overalls had stepped out n to the porch as the car was approaching and was now waiting at the door. As soon as Judy stepped out of the car he called to her "Jud-the –dude how are you sweetie?" she ran and gave me a warm embrace.

"I'm great daddy, daddy this is Nick." Nick nervously stepped forward.

"Hello Mr. Hopps" Nick out stretched his hand to him.

"Nick! I was wondering when I would finally get to meet you." He pulled Nick into a hug and then called his wife. "Honey, Judy brought Nick." It took about three seconds for Nick to be surrounded by Judy's younger siblings as well as her mother came and hugged nick and said "I am so excited you are here." Judy's younger siblings were using Nick as a jungle gym he had two on each leg, one on each arm and one on his shoulders and the rest were fighting to find a place to hang on as well.

"Sorry" Judy mouthed. Giggling into her hand. Nick was wincing and grimacing as small bunnies climbed all over him.

"Well the kids like him, good enough for me" Mr. Hopps said laughing. One of Judy's younger brothers noticed Nick's car and said "Whoa can you take us for ride?"

Nick was ready to do anything to stay the tide of bunnies coming at him. "I can take one at a time for a ride but first I think I should take your dad so he can make sure I am a safe driver."

"Yeah" Agreed Mr. Hopps "for all we know this guys is some nut case street racer." Clearly Judy had filled them in on his case.

The bunnies that had been using Nick as a living trapeze jumped down. "After you mister Hopps."

"Please, call me Stu."

Nick didn't take Stu on a crazy fast ride. He took a few turns quickly and did a straight away pull but he mostly just drove normally. He was more worried about what to say to him not that they were alone.

"Judy says you built this car yourself?" Stu was looking around at the stripped race car style interior. "Impressive, I could use a guy like you around every once and a while. Our tractor likes to die sometimes."

He could tell Stu was trying to break the tension. It helped Nick to feel a little relieved. "Yeah, I am also working undercover at a shop right now."

"Yeah, Judy told me about that. She has told me a lot about you." 'Except for one thing' Nick thought adding to his sentence.

"You know Nick" Stu looked over at him. "It's every fathers dream that his daughter will find someone that treat his daughter well and will take care of her. You made huge changes to your life before you were even dating. You have proven yourself many times over don't feel like you have to impress me." Nick felt the tension ease slightly more.

"Thanks" He looked over at him. "Your daughter means more to me than anything."

"I was curious though, just what are your intentions with my daughter?" the question wasn't asked with any suspicion or accusation, more an air of hopefulness.

"Uh… well…." Nick struggled to find the words. "I have been dating you daughter for a while now, and I didn't have any immediate plans to ask her." Nick was sweating slightly white knuckling the wheel "but I want to ask your daughter to marry me."

Stu thought a minute and looked at him and excitedly asked have ya picked out a ring. Nick felt all tension melt away, clearly the accusations and judgment he was worried about was not coming. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out the box handing it to him,

"I have had it a couple weeks." Stu took the box flipping it open

"Oh she will love it, matches her eyes."

"That was kind of the idea" Nick shrugged a little embarrassed.

"Well Nick let me tell ya. I don't know you on a personal level, but the way that Judy talks about you I would be stupid to not give you my blessing, but I would like to get to know ya before then."

"Deal" Nick responded. The two returned back to the farm house. Nick was again immediately surrounded by all the kids.

"Kids, Nick can't take you for a ride him and Judy need enough gas to get home." The kids all moaned in unison before taking off to play in the yard. Nick and Stu was laughing and joking as they walked into the house. Judy got a lot of her personality and humor from him so it was naturally easy to get along with him. Dinner went off without a hitch. Nick enjoyed the closeness of Judy's family, despite its size. After dinner Nick and Stu played ball with the kids until dark. Judy couldn't help but watch and think 'he's good with kids good to know.' After darkness Nick and Judy said their goodbyes and got into the car.

"That went well." Nick was excited.

"Did you think it wouldn't?" Judy asked teasingly.

"Well I don't really know what I thought, but it wasn't that."

"Well they may have already known you were a fox." she winked. Nicks jaw dropped.

"I thought you said you didn't tell them?" he stammered.

"I didn't" but remembered you from when you graduated from the academy and I gave the speech.

'Oh yeah' nick thought. Judy had played a little trick on him, but he couldn't be mad at the end of the day it was harmless. She grabbed his hand smiling.

"I knew they would love you because I love you." She smiled

"I love you too" he smiled back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sunlight shown through the open blinds. They had yet again fallen asleep on the couch watching TV. Nick had been out almost instantly. The stressful week combined with a trip to the farm and exhausted what little energy he had. It had been a while since Judy could just lay on his chest and listen to him breath. Judy has had the later patrol shift for the past couple of weeks. She had taken it to try to preoccupy herself while Nick had late nights at the shop. This meant that she could sit and watch Nick sleep as the sun rose in piece. He was supposed to be to work at 8, but why would a guy stealing millions of dollars in cars care if an employee was a little late. Nick didn't even stir until 9:30. Waking rubbing his eyes. Yawning a large yawn his noise crinkling the way that it does "What time is it?"

"Close to 9:30?" Judy responded not lifting her head from his chest. Nick went into panic mod she had only really seen him in panic once before when if found out the car they had broken into was Mr. Biggs.

"I have to get to work right now." He was trying to jump to his feet, but Judy held him lightly down.

"Calm down" she giggled "I called Ross told him you would be late."

Nick froze looking at her. "You did what?!" Ross had known he had a girl, but he didn't want there to be any connection between Ross and her. Although Ross treated him fairly and he hasn't had any problems but he didn't think Ross would take well to him dating one of the most famous cops in the city or to him being a cop himself for that matter. Nick was about to have a panic attack laying on the couch trying to catch his breath.

"Calm down it's not like I said this is officer Judy Hopps, Officer Nicholas Wilde's girlfriend he is going to be late today due to important cop stuff."

"Well what did you say?"

"Just that this is Nick's girlfriend and he is going to be late today."

"What did he say?"

"He laughed and then said alright."

Nick relaxed some leaning back into the couch. "Ya have got to be more careful Carrots, this guy is not someone to mess with."

"I know, I did a background check on him when you first started there." She said shrugging she was again laying on his chest.

He looked at her a little perplexed. "Do you think I would let my favorite fox in the whole world go play with dangerous criminals before checking up on his little playmates?" She said it in a cutesy voice mocking the one Nick often did to her.

Nick smirked giving her side a tickle making her jump and squeal. "Anything I should be worried about?"

"Not really. Ross is pretty clean, a couple one nighters for street racing, a couple for fighting nothing all that violent, but other than that I couldn't find anything. Kinda odd considering his reputation" He laid back thinking. Ross had seemed pretty serious with his threat, but maybe he was just sizing Nick up. Either way he wanted to stay on Ross's good side until this was over. Nick got up and got ready eating a quick breakfast before giving Judy a tender kiss and whispering "I love you stay safe out there Carrots."

She blushed returning his statement with another kiss and whispered back "Love you too."

Nick pulled up to the shop to see Ross out front talking to a Zebra. That zebra looked familiar. Nick couldn't place the face. He had seen him somewhere.

"Hey Nick, this is Tony." As soon as he heard the name it came back. Tony ran the coffee shop that he and Judy had went to a lot of mornings before work. Tony was usually doing things I the back but he had served them a couple times. Nick put his head down and hands in his pockets trying to b line it to the shop. "Hey man where ya headed, parties out here."

"Was late probably should catch up." He walked past the two praying tony didn't recognize him. He made it to his work station. He could here Ross and Tony still laughing and talking out front. The coffee shop must be one of the businesses that Ross uses to launder money. The shop was in a prime location near the station downtown. Tony was also good with his customers remembering names, faces and asking how family members were. Nick had hoped he had walked fasten enough and being in his street clothes that Tony wouldn't recognize him. He could hear the conversation had grown fainter. Nick tried to be as quiet as humanly possibly straining to hear but he could only catch sounds threw the building. He heard a car door slam and a car engine start and then grow fainter before silence. Nick continued to work with his head down, he never saw the 15/16ths end wrench Ross was holding.

Nick woke up to excruciating pain in the back of his head he could feel fresh blood on his neck and back. It was dark he was sitting up on what felt like the office couch. Both is feet and paws were tied with duct tape.

"I knew I trusted you too quickly." Came Ross's voice from the dark "I should have waited to find a partner."

Nick having trouble focusing he was in a lot of pain and he was light headed. He tried to say something but only inaudible sounds came out. "Shame, your pretty good with a wrench I could have used you, made you rich. People who cross me are never heard from again."

"Ross" Nick choked straining to make the words make sense "don't make it murder, I can get you a deal."

"I don't want a deal. The last cop offered me one too." The words cut through the night. Nick couldn't think how to respond so he remained silent fighting to stay conscious.

"Bogo wasn't my only cop friend, I had a buddy from some small town, I can't remember where. He got wind of what I was doing and came to talk to me, try to get me to take a deal." He paused "I didn't get involved in this because the buyer liked me, I got involved because I get rid of anyone that will blow my cover, friend or not." The words chilled Nick to his bone. He had been fighting consciousness for a few minutes now and was starting to lose the fight. "Remember what I said I take care of those that take care of me. If my friends ever found out what I was doing I would let them run, but not you. Nope cops have loud mouths, we are going to have to pay your little bunny friend a visit too." Ross laughed a sickening laugh as Nick began to pass back out. "Remember Fox I don't get caught." Everything went black.

Nick woke again. He was in what appeared to be the trunk of Ross's car he could hear exhaust and road noise. She was still tied up and in tremendous amounts of pain. Nick felt a buzz against his leg. His personal phone was still in his pants pocket. Ross had taken his work phone from off the tool box and hadn't t thought to checked for another. Nick almost cried with relief. He was able to clumsily pull out of his pocket. Ross had tied his wrists but his hands were somewhat free and he could fumble with the phone enough to unlock it and hit call MyGirl. The phone rang and rang. "PLEASE PICK UP" Nick cried through blood and tears. Having been lying face down in the trunk blood had run down into his mouth and nose. Finally a tired and faint voice answered the phone.

"Oh Carrots, thank goodness. My cover is blown I am in the trunk of Ross's car. I am badly injured and bleeding. Ross is headed your way." Nick tried to make the words flow but it wasn't easy. Judy was sobbing almost immediately "Ok keep your phone on. I will call for back up and if he tries to run we will trace your phone."

"Carrots" Nick needed to get these last three words out, in case it was his last chance. He couldn't imagine never being able to say them again his heart ached and he used every bit of strength he had to push air though his throat trying to from the words. "I love …" Nick trailed off again passing into blackness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nick woke to the sound of a heart monitor softly beeping. He was in a rather large hospital bed probably one designed for a rhino or an elephant. The word brought back a flood of memories or lack of them from the previous night. He strained to sit up over come with a sudden burst of panic. It wasn't until he had tried to sit up that re noticed two things one, that his leg was in a rather sizable splint and two, the small figure curled to his side. He felt relieved laying back down he turned his head to look at Judy. He let out a faint gasp. Judy had several scraps across her face, a large bandage on her ear and her arm was in a splint. He couldn't help but feel responsible for her misfortune. He bent and kissed her softly on her forehead, being careful to not touch her injured ear. The kiss caused her to stir. She blinked waking up. She was under the covers with Nick, wearing a hospital gown of her own. She looked up at Nick and smiled asking "How are you feeling?" There was genuine concern in her voice.

"Really sore" Nick's voice was very horse and his throat sounded dry.

"Do you need some water?" she asked softly. Nick responded with a small nob. She stood and walked to a sink, filling a paper cup with water. She returned, handing him the cup with her left hand. Nick took the cup and noticed something on her finger. Judy noticed him looking and simply said "the doctor gave me everything that was in your pockets to keep safe, I thought this was the safest place for this." He smiled at her taking the cup of water. He decided not to say anything, letting her keep her treasure she had found. She laid back down next to him, cuddling up. Nick could feel the stitches on his by his right ear. They were tight and itchy. His splint was heavy. His gingerly lifted it and set it back down.

"The doctor said you must have broken your leg when you were put in the trunk." She said looking up so her eyes met his. She was being careful not to mention any names. Nick didn't much care about is leg he was more worried about what had happened to Judy.

He choked a little as he spoke. "What happened to you?"

She responded with a shrug "I don't really remember, the last thing I remember was meeting him in the hallway. Things go fuzzy after that." She was again avoiding names. He didn't blame her. A lot had happened.

"Are you ok?" his voice had improved a little since waking up.

"I will be fine, you got the worst of it" she motioned to his stiches and his splint. She leaned back against the falling asleep. Nick had feared she would get hurt and it would be his fault. He had tried to do his best to protect her, but…. His thoughts were cut off by the Doctor walking in. He was a middle aged cougar with grey at the tips of the fur around his muzzle.

"Well I am glad you decided to join us" he smiled warmly at him checking his IV bags and making notes on his clipboard. He took the stool next to the bed and pulled it up close. "How are ya feeling this morning?"

"Ok, pretty sore." Nick responded quietly. Judy was back asleep now and he didn't want to wake her.

"Yeah? You took quite the beating. You will be sore for a little while."

"What happened to Judy?" Nick asked in an even quieter tone.

"We are not 100 percent sure, she was found by paramedics, they didn't give me too many details. She looks to be in great shape her arm had a nasty gash and she has a bit of a concussion, but nothing serious." He turned to Nick "You on the other hand need to take it easy for a while, you were pretty banged up by the time they pulled you out of that trunk. I want you to take it easy for the next couple weeks, you're going to be in a wheelchair until that leg heals but try to keep activity to a minimum." Nick nodded his response. "By the way" his voice was now hushed as well "sorry about the ring, I gave her everything in your pockets to hold and that was one of them."

"It's ok" he wasn't worried, at one point he thought he would never speak to her again so he was counting his blessings. The next couple of days moved slowly by Judy was up and moving around quickly. She had traded in the splint for a wrap to keep the stiches protected. She never left Nicks side. He spent a lot of time sleeping, the injuries caused him to fatigue quickly. By the following Monday Judy had all the sitting around she could do and the doctors were willing to let Nick go home.

"You're all mine" she said in a Simi maniacal fashion kissing Nick's forehead as he sat in the wheel chair. They headed home or at least to Judy's place 'no way will she let me be alone' Nick thought from the passenger seat of her truck. He was looking much better, new fur had started to grow over the stiches, they were itchy, but they were hardly noticeably. A lot of his scrapes and bruises were healed except for the large piece of fiberglass hat now encased his leg. They pulled up to Judy's apartment to see a welcoming site. All of their closest friends were standing out on the side walking out front. Nicks car was parked there as well it had clearly been washed and detailed. The chief opened the door for Nick pulling his wheel chair from the back. "It's good to have you back, Wilde ya gave us all quite the scare.

Nick smiled up at him and said "Good to be back" be pointed to his car and said "you don't need to keep that for evidence you something."

"No, we don't need much evidence after what happened, but I will fill you in on that in a couple of days. Just spend the next couple of days relaxing." Nick wheeled himself toward his group of friends, Clawhauser, McHorn, everybody that they worked with on a regular basis was there. It was a bitter sweet reunion. Bitter because of the events that led to it but sweet because they were all together in at the close of a difficult event. After talking awhile Judy insisted to the group that Nick needed his rest and wheeled him into the apartment. With the ding of the elevator that approached Judy's door there was a smell of fresh paint in the air the carpet was new. She let him in, wheeling himself across the threshold her closing the door behind him.

"Feels good to be back home" she flopped down on the couch. Other than the bandage on her ear and the bandage on her arm you would never know she just got out of the hospital. The doctor warned there might be some side effects to the concussion she had suffered. Nick wheeled himself to the couch carefully transitioning himself to the couch next to Judy. She cuddled up to him taking his hand in hers. He could feel the ring on her finger. He looked down at it and quietly said "I guess we are engaged?"

She smiled warmly at him and replied "I guess so, I just guessed you wanted to be considering you had the ring, and I have never been one to be patient." He gave a hearty laugh

"That's true, you don't like waiting." It felt good to be alone with Judy again. He wasn't able to give the fairytale proposal he had hoped, but as long as she was happy he would never complain. She wouldn't let him go home insisting he needed to be taken care of. She surrendered her bed opting to sleep on the couch. She was still bashful about sharing a bed, "we share one at the hospital" he insisted feeling guilty she was sleeping on the couch instead of him. She insisted it was different so a mutual agreement was made they would fall asleep on the couch like they always have.

The following Monday came fast. Judy was early and ready for their meeting with Bogo. The arrived at his office Nick wheeling himself in.

"Is she taken good care of you Wilde" he asked Nick.

"Best care I have ever had" He responded smiling at her. She blushed putting her head down.

"Well I will waste no time, Ross is still at large. We recovered his car crash after a high speed chase, but he wasn't in it. We have put out an APB to all hospitals and clinics if he comes into any injured. We have also got men on the street looking into places he may be found. The car buyer had pulled completely out of Zootopia, ditching the other two shops as well as Ross's. We brought his friends and family in for questioning but they didn't give us much information and with lookouts watching his home and shop as best as we can tell he hasn't been back there. Now as far as you too go." He was now looking down at Nick and Judy seated in front of his desk.

"The lieutenant has descried it would be best if you two were put into relocation until he is caught, but I wanted to leave the decision up to you. I heard about the engagement congratulations and I can understand if you want to stay here and risk running into Ross. I think the chances are small he will show is face again, but you never know."

Nick and Judy stared at each other it was a major choice to make. It wasn't something to be taken lightly. They had carved out a happy little life together and it was Judy's dream to work for the ZPD and Nick's was just to be with her.

"I will give you a couple days to decide please be back here Wednesday morning with your answer for me." Nick and Judy left his office stunned barley speaking. This wasn't going to be an easy thing. They had the 48 hours to decide. Judy smiled and said why every major event in my life happen on a 48 hour time frame. Nick smiled unsure what to say. Either way he knew the two of them had some thinking to do.

****Ok I am putting it to a vote. This a Choose your own adventure that the readers are going to decide whether they relocate or not. Just send me a PM with your vote for either relocation of stay and winning vote will decide the progression of the following chapters. *****


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nick couldn't stand the thought of Judy being hurt again. Although she had some out with stitches and a bump to the head he wouldn't let it happen again. He spent the next couple of days attempting to convince her, promising the moment Ross was found they would move back to the city. Judy was apprehensive. Although she would do anything to keep her best friend safe she didn't want to leave all that she had worked for here in the city. She took the full 48 hours to decide. He had left the choice up to her, he didn't want her to be a little safer at the cost of her happiness. She came to him Tuesday night with her answer. She agreed to relocate only until Ross was found, the moment that happened they would move back. Nick agreed. If Judy hadn't been in the picture he might try to risk it but she was the biggest and most important part of his life. They drove hand in hand to their meeting with chief, still unsure if it was right.

"Well what have you decided?" they were still clasping hands as they sat in front of the chief's desk Nick still confined to his wheel chair.

"We have decided to relocate for safety reasons, but with some conditions."

"Very well." The chief looked intently at them.

"We of course want to be relocated together." Judy responded. Looking at Nick as she spoke.

"Not even a question" The chief waved off the first request.

"We want our jobs saved for us here and the moment Ross is captured or deemed no longer a threat we want the opportunity to move back." Judy was a little more hesitant with the second request.

"I might have to find some temporary replacements, but your positions here are safe." The chief tentatively agreed.

"Anything else?"

"Yes we ether want to go to Fox Hollow o Bunny Burrow. We feel the transition might be easier with some family nearby."

"Very well which is it?"

"Bunny Burrow" Nick responded cutting the other two off "I don't talk to my family mush as it is and I would prefer her to be close to hers."

"Very well, Nick I trust you still have the department debit card. Use it to rent a moving van me and some other officers will be by after work to help you load up and say our goodbyes." He smiled at them and they returned the smile. They had decided to rent a large trailer to pull behind Judy's truck. The loaded Nicks apartment first opting to put most of his older furniture in storage or simply sell it using a classifieds add on his phone. Nick was only limited help in is state he packed boxes and labeled them for when the other officers arrived. Night came faster than they had expected and it wasn't long before they were a standing outside Judy's now vacated apartment with their friends talking and laughing one more time. Although Nick couldn't walk he would be able to drive his car to Bunny Burrow. Judy helped him in his car before wedging his wheel chair in to the full truck bed. Judy led the way. The 211 mile drive went quickly

. Soon they arrived at the small farm house they would be using. It was only a short drive from Judy's family home and was set back in the hills surrounded on all sides by trees. It was a small two bedroom one bath cottage style house. It had a wraparound porch with a swing. Judy had called her parents several times over the last week. They had been fully informed about the move and were waiting at the house for them. They stood in front of the house with several of Judy's younger brothers a sisters. Once the truck was stopped, Stu grabbed the wheel chair out of the back of the truck and headed for Nicks car. Opening the door he gave Nick a hearty welcome "Welcome Home!" He seemed really excited to have both of them there. The kids did most of the unpacking. Carrying in all the boxes and furniture. Judy and her mom were inside directing the chaos, Nick and Stu sat out on the large porch. They were having a nice conversation, sipping iced tea. Stu felt the need to keep Nick entertained since he was "out for the count" as he put it. The porch faced the sunset and it was about that time where the sky began to turn red. 'I could get use to this' Nick thought to himself. With all the extra help the unloading process took a fraction of the time. With all the help the furniture was all placed and boxes unpacked.

The house had as simple country charm. It had on old wood stove for cold nights, stone floors and wood paneling. Even if it was temporary it was a nice place for him and Judy to start a life together. As night began to fall Judy's parents said their goodbyes, the kids jumped into the back of the old farm truck sitting on the wheel wells and a spare tire. Nick remembered how it was growing up in a small town. He had piled in the back of his dads old truck numerous times and never got hurt. "We will see ya tomorrow" came Judy's dad's voice from the driver's side window. The Chief had found a mechanic job for Nick in town, but he couldn't start until after he was out of his wheel chair, so until then he would run the fruit and vegetable stand for Judy's parents. Judy would work the farm with her dad. She wasn't the most excited, but she had her Nick so she was happy.

The house was quiet with everyone gone, there were none of the city noises Nick had become accustom to over the years. Just a faint sound of crickets. Nick rolled out onto the porch. He parked the wheel chair and then hobbled over to the porch swing. He sat down swing slightly in the cool breeze. Judy came out wearing a pair of shorts and Nick's old shirt. She sat beside him the swing again swinging slightly. She cuddled up to him sighing slightly.

"Long day" Nick softly whispered.

"Yeah" Judy replied her voice as low as Nicks. "Our first place together."

Nick remained quiet, not responding to her remark. The daylight was slowly fading, fireflies could be seen in the trees in the distance.

"Does this mean I don't have to sleep on the couch?" Nick finally broke the peaceful tranquility.

Judy snorted "yes this means you don't have to sleep on the couch."

He bent and kissed her forehead. The moment was meaningful and tender. They were starting a life together. It wasn't the start either had in mind, but it was their start and that is what matters. They sat on the porch until the sun had sunk deep into the horizon. They retired to the house. Judy made a simple sandwich dinner, they laughed and talked about plans for then house. "Although the accommodations were temporary there is no reason it can be home." Judy had said looking at the bare walls. Nick loved how excited she was. It always made his heart light to see her happy and this was the happiest he had seen her. Maybe because he had been gone working the case and hadn't seen her much, or she really was that happy. It wasn't long before dinner was over they had talked about her plans for the house late into the night. Nick hadn't noticed how tired he was he had been listening intently to her for some time, Judy must have noticed him nodding off.

"Time for bed" her voice snapped him awake. She wheeled him to the bedroom. It had been less than a week since Nick had gotten out of the hospital and he tired quickly.

The two were we cuddled into bed. The window was open letting a soft breeze blow through the room. Both were exhausted and feel asleep quickly. Although the day marked the end of so much, it marked the beginning of more.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The hallway seemed to never end. Nick was running trying to get to Judy, but for reason he couldn't. It was like was stuck in place, running on an invisible treadmill. Judy laid on the floor helpless outside her apartment. He wanted so bad to be there for her. To help her, but why couldn't he reach her. Nick didn't realize her had been talking in his sleep. He wasn't shouting, just softly mumbling. In the quiet morning air it was enough to wake Judy. She sat watching him wondering what he was dreaming about, but Nick then jumped awake, breathing heavy. He looked to see Judy with her head on the pillow, eyes on him. He sighed a small sigh of relief.

"Bad dream?" she asked.

"Yeah" Nick was still working to slow his breathing. He has had the dream a couple time since that night. He wasn't sure why he was having the dream maybe subconsciously he felt responsible for what happened to Judy. He felt a soft paw gently pull on his arm pulling him back to the pillow. "Its ok I'm here." Judy whispered. 'How could she know that's what he needed to hear?' Nick laid back and he felt Judy's head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and pulling the covers up just a little more to ward off the cool morning air. His eyes grey heavy once again and he slow drifted to sleep.

Nick sat behind the fruit stand playing on his phone. Most of the fruit and vegetables Stu grew were shipped out on trucks, but he sold some to the locals. The stand was a slow business. It wasn't really a way to make Money for Stu, he did it just to offer fresh produce to some of the local families and restaurants. A van pulled up to the fruit stand. Nick was a little surprised to see a fox get out. The fox was a little on the hefty side. He had on overalls, a t-shirt and a messy apron.

"Well I'll be. You must be Nick." Nick was a little shocked the fox knew his name.

"I'm Gideon Grey, I am a partner with Judy's parents and an old family friend." Nick wheeled himself out from behind the stand, taking Gideon's outstretched hand and giving it a small shake.

"Nick Wilde" he shrugged "Judy's fiancé." It felt weird using that word, but it was the truth so he would have to get used to it. Nick pulled out the large box that Stu had set aside for Gideon. It was filled with Apples, peaches, blueberries, raspberries and blackberries. He handed it to Gideon.

"Oh seeing as how you're stuck in that there chair. I brought ya a snack to munch on." He walked to the back of the van and retuned carrying a pie. "Blueberry peach, one of my best sellers." He set it down. "Well ya'll have a good day ya hear." He climbed back into his van and left. Nick didn't have many customers for the next couple hours he sat in his chair, eating pie, playing a game on his phone. 'This is life' he couldn't help but thinking. He had been playing such close attention to his phone he hadn't noticed the bunny sneaking up behind him.

"SUPRISE!" came Judy's voice. Nick jumped, nearly falling backwards out of his chair. The moment Judy saw his face her giggles turned to laughter. He hadn't noticed that the fur around his mouth was stained blue. He looked like a child that had just finished a blue Popsicle.

"What?!" he asked over her fits of laughter.

She pulled out a hankie from the pocket of her jeans and whipped around his mouth. "Oh nothing" she was still laughing slightly.

"I was going to say lunch time, but from the looks of it you have eaten already." She teased.

"Just one piece." Nick quipped back.

"Oh really" Judy had her arms folded giving him a sarcastic look.

"Yes, it was just a round piece." She laughed at Nicks joke. If there was one thing Nick did well it was make Judy laugh.

"Come on you" she pushed his wheel chair over to a tree where Stu had a blanket set up and was munching away on a sandwich.

The three of the sat in the midday sun eating. Nick didn't eat much considering he had just finished a pie. He had his eyes closed head up enjoying the sun on his fur when he casually mentioned "that Gideon makes a mean pie."

"Oh you met Gideon," Stu seemed excited.

"Yeah he came and picked up his order." Nick shrugged not opening his eyes.

"We have really come to enjoy him" Stu said.

"Haven't you always?" Finding it hard to imagine disliking a generous fox like Gideon.

"Well…" It was Judy that spoke up in response. "He hasn't always been this nice and we haven't always been this open minded. He was the one that gave me these." She pointed to the three small scars she had on her left cheek. They were almost unnoticeable, but Nick had noticed them he had just never thought to ask.

"Yeah, but I gave you those." He pointed to the still healing scars on her arm and ear. Even Stu laughed at Nicks little joke knowing full well Nick had never meant harm to his daughter.

Judy gave him an exhausted look "You were being dumb at work, he clawed me in a fight as kids."

"Ah, kid's fights don't count for anything. I was in my fair share and I'm sure you dad was too."

"Yupf" Stu's mouth was full and he gave a little smile. Judy laughed, the relocation had been hard on her, but she couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be. She was sitting in the warm sun on her family's farm talking to the two men that were guaranteed to make her laugh.

"See" Nick responded "We grow up and we learn those weird ideas we had about other animals as kids were probably false. Unless you want your daughter to not date shifty Fox's in which case you give her Fox spray." Nick gave Stu a wink and Stu let go with a gut wrenching laugh.

"We did our best to stop that, but she would take the Taser" Stu winked back at him. Lunch continued in this fashion. With laughter and bad jokes. After lunch Nick went back to manning the fruit stand. He rather liked the job. It was quiet broken by the occasional brief conversation of someone buying some produce. Almost every animal that stopped by asked the same two questions, "Who are you?" and when Nick would responded telling them his name they would reply "oh Judy's fiancé right?" No one seemed to judge him. Maybe the story his heroics had spread as fast as the news that Judy was engaged. The child of one family even poked his head around the corner to ask what had happened. Nick had replied that he had use to be a cop in the big city and a bad guy had done it.

"I hope you beat up that bad guy" was the young bunny's response.

"I tried my best" Nick laughed with a wink. Although it was only his first day Nick was growing to like working in the stand. Working the streets for so long had taught him how to be good with people and he was enjoying the off and on conversation. A lot of the conversation was about him and Judy, but Nick didn't mind. One thing was for sure, they had better set a date so he had an answer for everyone that asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The week went by without event Nick and Judy were both settling into their new somewhat temporary life. Saturday was a welcome relief for Judy. She had forgotten how much work a farm was and she was pretty tired by Saturday morning. Chief Bogo had called the previous day to check that everything was in order. He still had few to no leads on Ross's whereabouts. Nick thought it was amazing how he had disappeared into thin air like that. After being connected to so many businesses you would think Ross would appear somewhere. The chief assured him that he had his second best men on it. Laughing at his little joke. Since the accident the chief had been a little friendlier to Nick and Judy both. Possibly feeling they both had enough chaos in their lives without him adding to it. The fruit stand was closed through the weekend and Stu believed in having time with one's family and having so many kids he had to have a weekend to do that. Most of Judy's brother and sisters were either older of close age to Judy so not many were left at home. Stu had planned a bit of a cook out for the family. It was to be held at the small lake that was within the family's property. It wasn't big enough for many activities but there would be swimming, paddle boats, and something they called the war of Bunny Burrow. None of them would tell Nick exactly what it was Judy just assured him that he would be on her team. The spent the better part of the day lounging about, Judy took the time to prepare a Carrot Potato salad for the cook out and Nick drove to down to buy some pies from Gideon.

The cook out started midafternoon. The road getting to the lake was a little on the treacherous side so Nicks car had to sit this one out, so they took the truck. The lake wasn't big but it was nice Nick thought as they pulled up. Stu had planted grass on all the banks and kept the grass maintained. There was a large pavilion near the road that housed a concrete floor and several picnic tables. Stu could be seen manning the grill, Bonnie was busy putting table cloths over tables, and placing plastic plates, forks and cups on them. There were a few kids playing ball, a couple out on paddle boats shooting at each other with water pistols. It looked like a scene from a painting. Nick had been back for a checkup and due to Judy's constant fussing for him to stay off his leg, it had healed enough he as upgraded to crutches. The cast had come off and was replaced by a much smaller splint. Nick was happy with the upgrade we was more mobile now. Judy walked ahead of him carrying her salad in a large bowl, Nick hobbled behind her on his crutches. Although happy to be out of the wheel chair he still felt a bit awkward on his crutches.

"You are coming, Gimpy?" Judy turned around walking backwards giving him a teasing look.

"Sly bunny" Nick grimaced back at her. Secretly he loved it when she teased him like this. It was something unique to their relationship and they both teased each other on a regular basis.

"Dumb fox" she gave a cutesy spin facing forward now arriving at the pavilion. She set the salad on a table lined with bowls and plates full of various foods before embracing both parents.

"Nick you're not totally useless anymore" came Stu's voice. He gave a joking motion to Nick who was now upright on his crutches.

"I don't know, I am still pretty useless most days" He gave a shrug and a small. Judy rolled her eyes at his response. Stu gave a big laugh.

"Well you will be able to participate in the battle of Bunny Burrow" he winked.

"What is that?" Nick gave a quizzical look.

Judy chimed in "oh it's something we started as kids. Basically we split into team and try to sink each other paddle boats"

"How do you get the boats back?" Nick had a confused look on his face.

Judy snorted and covered her mouth "we don't sink them completely, just fill them with water, tip them over, that kind of thing."

For a moment Nick had thought the bottom of the small lake was full of paddle boats. "I might have to take my splint off for that." He gave a hopeful look to Judy. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, you can take off your splint, BUT only for the war." Nick was excited, although the doctor had given him permission to take off his splint occasionally, Judy insisted he leave it on as much as possible. Stu went back to manning the large grill, various black bean and veggie burgers laid across it. The bunnies were laughing and shouting from the river bank. Several had water balloons and were throwing them at the bunnies in the paddle boats. The bunnies in the paddle boats screamed with laughter and attempted to return by slashing water towards the bank.

"So have you two set a date?" Bonnies question snapped Nick back to earth. Prior to spacing out, Nick had sat at one of the tables. Judy had taken a spot next to him leaning her head on his shoulder. Judy responded before Nick was fully out of his trance.

"No, we haven't really talked about it." She looked up at Nick expectantly. Nick had no idea what she was expecting. So he responded as honestly as he could. "We need to start planning, I need an answer for all your friends that stop by the stand." He gave Judy a small wink.

"People have been asking about that?" she seemed surprised. She looked at her dad, he was not known for keeping secrets.

"What? Its exciting news, I wanted to tell my friends." Stu gave a shrug. "I didn't mean to tell all my friends." Judy sighed, she didn't specifically say she had wanted the news of her and Nick's engagement to stay private, but she was worried what others would think of an interspecies relationship. Interspecies relationships were rare, more common as prey with prey and predator with predator. A predator prey relationship is almost unheard of. Being with a fox, she didn't want untrue things being said about him. Although stoic and cynical, he was never aggressive, or even rude to her.

"What did your friends say?" Judy asked thoughtfully.

"They asked who with? So I told them a young man she met working her first case, joined the force to be with her and one thing lead to another." Stu shrugged.

"You didn't tell them he is a fox." Both Nick and Stu gave her s surprised look.

"Why would I tell them that?" he seemed a little worried. She gave Nick a hesitant look. Nick gave her a reassuring smile and a small hug. Judy continued. "Well predator-prey relationships are really rare and some people might be uncomfortable with it. To be honest I was a little worried what you two would think." She looked up from playing with Nicks paw. "I just don't want Nick being mistreated."

Stu and Bonnie gave each other a look "well honey, we thought you might be having some of these feelings. So we invited Gideon and his wife tonight." Almost on cue Gideon's catering van pulled up behind Judy's truck. Gideon could be seen at the driver's seat, the view of the passenger was mostly obstructed by the bed of Judy's truck. Bunny ears could be seen poking up, Gideon walked around opening the door for his wife. She stepped out of the van and into full view. Judy recognized her as a bunny she and Gideon had went to high school with. She had been quiet and reserved in school, a bit the opposite of Gideon who had been known for being loud and a bit obnoxious. The couple were hand in hand walking toward the pavilion. Gideon's wife was thin and tall for a bunny with striking blue eyes, her fur was a light tan, and she was wearing a long sundress.

"Hey ya'll" Gideon gave his greeting as they approached. "Nick, Judy I don't think ya'll have met my wife, this is Katy."

Katy gave them a small wave without saying anything. They took a seat across from Nick and Judy remaining hand in hand.

"Gideon I didn't know you were married?" Judy asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we meant at the shop, she came in to buy some pies and we got to talkin' the rest is history." Gideon shrugged.

Judy turned to Katy outstretched her hand and said "hi I'm Judy, me and Gideon have known each other for years."

"Hi" she gave a shy response returning the hand shake. Nick had been silent. Though he had talked to Gideon on almost a daily basis, he had never mentioned being married.

"How long have you been married/" Judy asked excitedly.

"6 months" came Katy's shy voice. Gideon continued "yup, we have been together for a little over two years." Gideon gave Katy a hug. Nick remained silent he assumed any questions he had would be asked by the now excited Judy.

"Do you work together at the shop?"

"Yup, she is better with math, so she takes care of business and I just bake." Gideon smiled. Katy remained quiet she was smiling s Gideon spoke. Judy asked the question she had been dying too ask since they had drove up.

"How has it been being married? Has anyone said anything?" She let her voice trial off. The question hung in the air for a moment. It was Katy that responded "at first it was a little difficult, animals would whisper as we passed, or they would treat Gideon different from how they treated me. Like he had done something wrong, but after time it started to pass. Animals around town began to accept Gideon and my relationship more and more. I think Gideon owning the pie shop helped a lot."

Judy turned to "I never thought I would see the day were married to a little baby bunny." She referred to the time when they were kids and he had called her that during a fight over some carnival tickets.

Gideon let out a hearty laugh "well I live in Bunny Borrow, it was bound to happen." Again he hugged his wife lovingly. Nick had been silently listening, he broke his silence by asking "were both your parents accepting of your relationship?"

It was Gideon responded with a happy step to his voice "actually her parents sent her into my store in an attempt to get her to meet me. They own a local restaurant and I have been making pies for them for years, and my parents were just happy I'm happy."

Nick nodded "well my dad loves her and I think her parents like me" he winked to Stu and Bonnie.

"What about ya'lls mom?" it had been the first time anyone had asked about his mom. Judy didn't bring it up, her thoughts were he would talk about it when he was ready. Nicks demeanor changed slightly he became more solemn.

"My mother has passed, and my brothers and I never associated since."

Gideon immediately became apologetic "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it." Nick calmed his apology.

"Don't be sorry" Nick smiled "I'm not I know my mother would be proud of who I have become, and who I have in my life." He gave a wide smile down at Judy she was already looking up at him. Her eyes were glossy. He gave her a classic kiss on the forehead.

"Alright everybody, food on." Stu shouted to the kids playing. The three couples sat and ate, talking like old friends though dinner. Nick continued to only occasionally comment or ask a question, but it was nice to have another couple that understood their situation. After eating Stu announced that it was time for the war of Bunny Burrow. The teams were teams of two. That made picking for the couples easy. The rules were spelled out, you could only use paws to tip and buckets to splash. The contest started with the sound of Stu/s whistle. Nick had to admit he was having fun. He and Gideon both had a size advantage over the bunnies, but both had silently agreed to take it easy and be fair. That proved to be a mistake. Both couple found themselves overturned quickly by the small bunnies. The four laughed treading water back to shore. When Nick stepped out of the water. He took his shirt off to ring it out. Judy stayed in the water a moment then whispered to Nick

"Come here, I need to borrow your shirt." Nick shirt was only somewhat damp after he had twisted it a couple times.

"Why?" he asked. She looked down embarrassed look on her face. She was still chest deep in water and it occurred to Nick she had been wearing a light pink t-shirt and her bra straps were clearly visible. Nick had immediately turned red, handing her the shirt. Though they lived together, Judy had firm beliefs about certain intimacies before marriage and Nick was especially respectful of her wishes. She stepped on to the beach buttoning Nicks shirt. They turned to see Gideon and his wife had done the same she was wearing Gideon's shirt. Stu came walking from the pavilion "glad to see you gentlemen are keeping your ladies modest. Mark of a man." He winked. The rest of the night was spent around a fire pit roasting s'mores. Although the girls cloths were long dry they continued wearing the shirts, Nick didn't mind he like being shirtless in nice weather. The night came to an end and Nick was hobbling his way to the truck Judy to one side. Gideon and Katy to the other. Gideon opened the door for Nick upon arriving at the truck.

"Ya know we should get together and have game night just us couples."

Judy responded before Nick could "I love that idea, lets plan for next week?"

"Sounds good we will see ya then." Gideon was already opening the door of the van for Katy. Judy climbed beside Nick in the cab of the truck and started it. She pulled back on to the dirt road.

"Ya know that was fun, I am looking forward to next week." Nick said as she pulled back onto the mail highway that led back to their small farm house. She smiled and responded "it's nice to have someone whose situation is similar to ours."

"Yes, helps us figure this mess out." He said jokingly kissing her forehead. Nick then noticed a RV on the side of the road. It was older and he could see from where he was that the hood was up. Nick noticed an elephant with a beard working on it, the elephant looked up meeting Nicks gaze. Nicks heart nearly stopped. "Ross" he mouthed.

***So I have introduced Gideon and Katy as a couple and I am looking for another Author to tell their story. I would like it to parallel my story, but I will leave most creative liberty to the author who feels up to the task***


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nick was sweating, he turned in his seat looking out the rear window. The figure hadn't moved from his spot in front of the RV, continuing to work.

"What's wrong" Judy asked noticing Nick's panicked look.

"I think that was Ross" Nick continued to look out the rear window.

Judy gasped "should we call it in?"

"The windows on you truck are tinted pretty dark, I don't think he noticed it was us." Nick continued watch the shrinking figure.

"I have an idea" she was pulling out he phone "I will have my dad stop and help him, then offer to follow him to town to make sure he makes it. Ross won't know my parents. I will tell my dad to try to get a description on some of his tattoos to see if we can match it to Ross."

"Clever Bunny" Nick said turning back around to sit in his seat.

"Dad," she was on the phone now "I need you to listen very carefully, There is an elephant stranded on the highway in an old RV, we need you to offer to help and try to get a facial description as well as a description of some of his tattoos. It is very very important you do not mention me, Nick, or your last name try not to let him see the door of your truck." she remembered that the door of his old farm truck had the family name on it. There was talking on the other end of the line. "Ok, call me back as soon as you are following him to town." She didn't need to explain much. Stu's daughter and future son-in-law had spent a week in the hospital at the hand of an insane elephant, so he quickly understood the importance of the situation. Judy drove past the usual dirt road they took home. She opted to take an alternate route entering from a side road where they were less easy to follow. The area around their home had a network of dirt roads and anyone who knew the area could quickly learn them.

"He said he will call us back when they are headed to town." She was tense, white knuckling the wheel slightly. Nick was considering Judy's improvised plan.

"If it is Ross and we can get a positive ID, we can find out if he is staying in the area and get a team in to arrest him." Nick mumbled thinking aloud.

"If it is him and if we can get a location." She responded to his mumbling.

"I'm almost sure it was" Nick said without hesitation. Nick then had a thought. Judy had pulled onto a dirt road, headed back for the house. They two were silent now anticipating Stu's call any moment. They pulled up to the house. Nothing seemed out of sorts. Nicks car was alongside the house under the small carport. Nick had the thought that he should cover it up. If Ross was in the area and happen to find the house it would be immediately recognizable. Nick had purchased a canvas cover before the move. He had planned on using it to keep the elements off the new car. The silence was shattered by a ringtone. Judy quickly answered it "hello?" Nick could hear Stu's voice on the other end. He couldn't quite make out what Stu was saying, but Nick could tell he was his usual happy go lucky self. "Uh huh" Judy responded to a question "ok thanks daddy." She hung the phone up and looked at Nick.

"He is following him to town. He did confirm that he had tattoos, but his sleeves are covering most of them. He is going to try to find out where he is staying and going to call us when he finds out."

Nick felt a little relieved, if it had been Ross they could count on him not making a visit tonight. He still wanted to get his car covered as quickly as possible.

"Hey did you didn't happen to see my car cover when you were unpacking, did ya?" He looked over at Judy. She was climbing out of the truck reaching for his crutches in the bed. "Yeah, I think it's in the closet in the laundry room." Nick had opened the door and hoped out on his one foot, she handed him the crutches and they walked up the stairs together. He hated that he couldn't hold her hand while they walked

"I can't wait to be back on my feet." Nick grumbled. Judy giggled she wasn't sure if Nick had intended the pun, but it made her laugh. She wrapped her arm around Nick's waist, moving her body in close to his.

"Does this help?" she said in a flirting tone. Nick turned a little red and mumbled "a little." Nick loved that even in a tense situation Judy could make him happy. Despite Nick's awkward hobble she kept her arm around him as they walked through the door. The house was quiet and dark. The sun had had set and the sky was a deep blue and green. Judy turned on the light walked to the couch and flopped down on the couch patting the spot next to her. Nick made his way to the couch leaning his crutches against the walling and sitting next to Judy. She laid down putting her head in his lap looking up at him, her feet on the arm rest of the couch. Nick took her hand in his "I love you."

She blushed, giggled and responded "I loved you too." They sat for a moment looking into each other's eyes. The moment was peaceful and filled with love. They sat quietly expecting Stu's call any moment.

Judy was awakened by the soft crunching of gravel under tires in the distance. Her hearing has always amazing, but in the quiet country night it was nothing short of amazing. Nick was asleep, head tilted back on the couch, mouth slightly open. He snored slightly, his arm laid over Judy. She sat up making sure not to wake him, she walked to the window peeking through the blinds. It was a moonless night nearly black. In the distance were headlights moving in and out of the trees on the road. She rubbed her eyes clearing her vision and looked again the vehicle was large and moving slow. Judy had terrible night vision, "hey sweetie, come look at this." Nick grunted awake. He stood rubbing his eyes and yawning. He walked over to the blinds and flicked one up to look out. He almost immediately froze, wide awake.

"What is it?" Judy asked guessing the answer before he even said it.

"A RV." Nick's word were cold as ice. Judy wasted no time grabbing Nick around the waist, running as fast as the three legged pair could. They crossed the living room, the kitchen and out the back door. Judy lead using al her strength to almost carry Nick. He did all he could to help. They had run for some before stopping and ducking down on the dark trees. The house was still visible as was the road that lead past it. The RV was nearly at the house. Judy pulled out her phone, there were 8 missed calls from her dad. There was also a text message. Judy opened the text app and read 'I got your dad, if you want them alive you will do what I say.' Judy gasped dropping the phone eyes immediately filling with tears. Nick picked up the phone a read the message, the life drained out of his face.

"Call the local sheriff's office now!" Nick was unwrapping his splint. "Then get the chief on the phone. Stay on the phone with him and don't not leave this spot." Nick was on his foot testing his weight he grimaced in pain. The break was only a couple weeks old and wasn't ready for his full weight yet, but Nick didn't have a choice.

"What are you doing?" she asked panic registering in her shaky voice.

He bent kissing her on the lips it was a tender, passionate kiss "don't worry about it Carrot." He gave her a smile before and disappearing into the trees.

Steps were slow and painful but Nick made progress to the edge of the edge of the tree behind the house. He could hear very faint whispering behind him as Judy did as he asked. He stopped about 10 yards from the edge of the trees. Movement could be seen in the house through the lit kitchen window. The figure was large, moving slowly. Ross had probably though he had caught them by surprise. Nick then had an idea he became making is way around the circle of trees to the front of the house being careful to remain far enough back to be undetected. He was eventually where he could see the RV. He looked to the large window in the front of the house he didn't see movement. A light in the back of the house suddenly clicked on. Ross was moving room by room. The RV sat idling headlights still on, Nick broke for it running as silently as his bad leg would allow. He reach the RV's door and pulled on the handle. To his relief the handle lifted and he stepped up the steps inside. Stu was tied up on a small couch behind the driver's seat. He sighed seeing Nick, "Oh I am glad to see you" he whispered. "Where's Judy" his voiced suddenly panics as he realized Nick was alone.

"She's fine. Hiding in the trees out back, she was calling in back up when I left."

Stu looked relieved then asked "What are you going to do?"

"Well we are already in an idling escape vehicle." Nick walked to the driver seat, sat, put the RV in gear and stood on the gas pedal. Gravel sprayed from the rear tires. The engine roared, clearly Ross had put a few go fast goodies into the RV's engine. Nick aimed the RV for the dirt road leading out of the clearing where the house stood. He looked in the rearview in time to see the front door explode open, and Ross run onto the porch. They were already out of the clearing and head down the road. Nick refused to lift the pedal until they reached the pavement road. He pulled out on to the pavement and stopped. Nick put the RV into park. He walked back to Stu stilled tied in the couch.

"Check the drawer" Su motioned to a drawer in the small kitchenette. Nick walked to the drawer and pulled out a large kitchen knife. Just then the door burst open and Judy ran in. Nick and Stu both had astounded looks on their face.

She wasted no time explaining "I saw you sneaking around the front, so I followed. I jumped on the ladder on the back right as you were leaving." Accepting the answer Nick cut Stu free as Judy sat in the driver seat. She put the RV in gear and smashed the pedal to the floor. The engine roared, coughed, sputtered and then died. The lonely dark highway going silent.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nick broke into a cold sweat, the darkness, stillness creating an eerie atmosphere. Judy tried to restart the RV, but it only clicked with no attempt to start. Judy head fell onto the wheel in discouragement. Stu, now untied, was quickly dialing his phone. Nick looked over his family, Judy was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. He still had not forgiven himself for Judy getting hurt the first time. He made a sudden decision. He quickly walked to the driver seat, took Judy's face in his paws and gave her a passionate kiss. Before she could respond he quietly said "you have saved me in more ways than you will ever know, but now it's my turn stay here and wait for backup do not follow me." He was headed to the door and Judy's head was still swimming slightly from the kiss and what he had said.

Nick was running back down the old dirt road, he was beginning to feel pain in his still healing leg. He hadn't let his pace slow since leaving the RV. The dirt road was dark, but his night vision helped that. He couldn't see anything on the road in head of him, it was strangely quiet even the crickets seemed subdued. He continued running panting as he went. The road seemed longer like he would never reach the house. His mind raced with what if question, 'what if Ross had gotten away already? What was he going to do if Ross was still at the house? What if Ross was already at the RV?' His heart skipped a beat, he shook off the feeling continued harder. After what felt like hours he arrived in the clearing the house looked as they had left it. The living room light was on as well as a few of the back room lights. Nick didn't let his ace fall, running up to the front door and ripping it open, continuing in.

"What's happening, Nick?" Nicks eyes whipped around to the elephant seated on the couch. There was a mocking smugness to Ross's voice. Ross was holding a semi-automatic handgun that was pointed at Nick. "Nicer than a wrench isn't it? 10 shot clip, laser sight, more than enough to get the job done." Nick hadn't noticed the red dot pointed at his heart. "Sit down Nick." Ross motioned to the arm chair across from the couch. It's as though Ross had been expecting him. Nick took a seat the dot never leaving his chest. Ross continued his demeanor growing darker as he spoke. "Me and you have something's to work out." Nick remained silent just staring at Ross. Nick glare was filled with loathing. "Not talking to me huh?" Ross's voice grew more hostile. The reached pulled the action back, cockling the gun. Still Nick remained silent, continuing to glare at Ross. "Your choice Fox, you can talk to me willingly or you can talking me with some fresh body piercings." Ross chuckled at his joke. He took aim at Nicks wounded leg, which was beginning to swell.

Nick broke his silence "what would you and I need to discuss? Seems like everything between us is pretty straight forward." His voice was cold and empty speaking to Ross. Ross grimaced "you would think so, but I have some questions. You and your love bunny are cops right?" He didn't wait for Nick to respond. "I told you about the car thefts on day one why didn't you bring me in?" Ross had been looking at the floor while talking, but after finishing the question he looked up to meet Nicks gaze. Nick didn't responded right away, he sat thinking of how to answer the question.

"I thought I could get to the leader of the operation and get you a deal." Nick kept the answer short remembering the conversation they had had on the couch back in the shop after Ross had assaulted him with a wrench, "but, you didn't want a deal so I should have brought you in." Nick made the second part of his answer colder than the first.

Ross laughed deeply never taking the pistol of Nick. "Why would I take a deal?" He asked rhetorically. "I was making millions, and some parking attendant's assistant wasn't going to bring me in. HA, but now that been ruined. I'm wanted, on the run and considered dangerous." Sirens could be heard in the far off distance, "looks like we are running out of time. I will get to my point quickly, I was sent to find you. The man who I worked for is a little upset you shut down an entire cities worth of operations, he wants me to either bring you to him or kill you trying to." Ross smiled standing "let's go Fox."

Nick stayed put, gritting his teeth making, it obvious that he wasn't going to move easily.

Ross laughed, "So we are going to do it that way, huh?" with one swopping motion Ross picked Nick up by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him forcefully on his feet. Nick's bad leg buckled and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. "Oh sorry Fox, was that your hurt leg." Ross said with hateful sarcasm. Nick sat blinking, his leg was on fire.

"Come on, on your feet." Ross made an up motion with the gun. Nick attempted to put weight on the leg but hot searing pain sped through the leg making him collapse dazed, dizzy and nauseous. Ross groaned picking Nick up again by the scruff of his shirt, lifting him in to his shoulder. Being an elephant and one that had exceled at sport at one, time Nick was nothing for him to carry. Ross marched out the front door and into the night.

Nick was still dazed, although he was conscious the finite details of what was happening were eluding him. He was on Ross's shoulder and they were trudging through the forest, just a little far off from the highway. Nick had saw a glimpse of the RV in the distance. It had been surrounded by two or three cruisers from the local sheriff's office. Nick thought of calling out for help alerting them to his presence, but he could see Judy talking to the two or three other officers. He didn't want her in any kind of line of fire, he knew that would be the first and only shot Ross would take. Clearly the others officers had just arrived, they were a few hundred yards away but with his night vision Nick could tell they were hastily forming a plan to storm the house. Nick heart sank what would Judy say when they didn't find him, how long will she go without sleep, how many tears will she cry. Nick felt hot tears on his cheek, and he desperately tied to wipe at them. Ross continued his determined pace, for what felt like hours Nick wasn't really sure the pain was warping his sense of time.

Rays of light were beginning to be visible on the horizon, turning the sky a deep green. Storm clouds could be seen in the distance. The past 24 house had changed so much, they had been at a picnic talking with another couple, and playing water games the future had seemed so promising. Nick had started enjoying the small town life he and Judy were sharing together, but now the future seemed unsure and dark. Ross came to an abrupt stop, he heaved nick off his shoulder flopping him onto the ground. Again Nick was overcome in pain.

"Don't try to go anywhere or I will do that to the other three limbs" Ross walked a distance away pulling out his phone, Nick was to lightheaded to make out the conversation Ross was having. Nick laid in the awkward position he had fallen in, trying to regain composure from the pain in his leg. For the first time since he had been slammed to the floor in the house Nick looked down at the leg, it was very obviously rebroken. It was bent at a weird angle, a bone clearly visible through his skin. The sight made him wretch, throwing up what he had left in his stomach from the picnic the night before. Nick moved slightly away from his pile of sick, laying back down cold, but sweating at the same time. Ross returned, Nick wasn't sure how long it had been again his body clock was playing tricks on him.

"We are going to hang here for a while, better get comfortable Fox." Ross took a seat under a nearby tree, leaning against and almost immediately dozing off. Nick might have tried running for it, if he had been able to even move. After being in pain for so many hours he had no energy, he himself was beginning to drift into a troubled sleep.

It was daylight when Ross was kicking him awake, the kicks were not hard enough to cause damage but there were not soft either. Nick opened his wincing as the pain returned to him, he glanced down. The leg had swollen, filling his pant leg. In the light Nick noticed something that put a small flicker of a smile across his face, 'he never got his shirt back from Judy.' Nick noticed another figure in the bright light, he narrowed his eyes trying to make him out. It wasn't anybody he had met before, the pristine looking lion and Ross were mid conversation "…later tonight that's when you are expected to deliver him."

"Do you have an exact time I can expect him?" Ross asked.

"Not that I know of, just that plane will be landing on the old highway 89 sometime around midnight. It's your job to be there to deliver him there, they will have the money for you."

"Good, and no more contact form me? I am free to walk away?"

"That's what the boss said, bring him the cop fox and you're clear." the lion looked down at Nick and spoke again "you my unlucky friend, have a meeting with the boss, he is not to happy you shut down all operations in Zootopia." The lion was dressed in a suit he pulled a small case the size of a sunglass case from his pocket. He pulled out a vial and a needle. "To ensure you don't give me any problems today or on the flight tonight, I whipped up a little cocktail for ya." Nick could do little to stop him from injecting him, the drug took effect almost immediately. Nick vision grew fuzzy around the edges and then faded to black.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Chapter 14 Judy's perspective)

Judy sat in the driver's seat of the RV, her heart was racing. She grabbed the keys and twisted them, there was only a clicking noise. She let her head fall discouraged, her life had become so happy. 'Why did Ross have to take it?' She let her head rest on the steering wheel a moment. Hot tears could be felt at the corner of her eyes. She was scared beyond speech, she heard beeping behind her wither Nick or her dad must be on their phone. She suddenly felt Nick's paws pulling her into a beautiful kiss. Judy felt butterflies in her stomach, it was amazing how he could do that to her at a moment's notice. His face was close to hers, "you have saved me in more ways than you will ever know, but now it's my turn stay here and wait for backup, do not follow me." She was still swooning from the kiss. He wasted no time, not waiting for her rebuttal, he slammed his way through the door running into the night, disappearing quickly.

Judy sat in the seat stunned by both Nick's sudden departure and the kiss he had given her. He had never kissed her that way before, it had made her a little weak. Her instincts as a cop told her to do as Nick had instructed, but her heart yearned to chase after him, to protect him. He was hers, she had fought for him, helped him change, and she didn't want to lose him. Stu was back to dialing his phone, he held it to his earn expectantly.

"Sheriff, where are you?" Stu was a little frantic in his speech, pacing back and forth. "Uh-huh, yes, Nick, Judy's boyfriend, went back on foot to attempt to keep him in one place." His voice seemed far away, Judy was deep in thought. All she could think about was how the thing she loved the most was in danger in an attempt to protect her. The though gave her a wave of anxiety, again she thought about chasing after Nick. Tears were beginning to flow down her cheeks, she was turning to a nervous wreck. She sat back in the seat, conflicting ideas rushing through her head.

Stu finished talking to the sheriff, the conversation had been quick and simple. "They are about ten minutes away." His words broke Judy's thoughts. 'Everything moves slower n a small town' Judy though, both annoyed and panicked. She was too wrapped in her panicked thoughts to respond to her father. She hugged her legs, tears flowing more freely. She was staring out the still opened door, she had never felt more alone then she felt now. Nick was her best friend, her partner, a life without Nick wasn't an option. Her emotions finally overcame her, she jumped up making a run for the door before her had could stop her.

Judy was running as fast as she possibly could, attempting to form a plan in her head before she found Nick. Her night vision wasn't the best, but it didn't slow her down she still ran full speed. Straining to hear something to help her find if Nick, just some clue if he was nearby. She continued to run praying she would hear them before they heard her. There was nothing on the road, it took only a few moments for her to reach the house. Other than the tread marks from where the RV had left earlier that same night, the house look peaceful and cozy, with lights lit throughout. She stepped lightly up the front steps and peered through the front window. Nick and Ross were seated opposite of each other. Ross was holding a gun pointed at Nick. He was mid-sentence.

".. and some parking attendant's assistant wasn't going to bring me in. HA, but now that been ruined. I'm wanted, on the run and considered dangerous." Judy felt anger flare up at Ross's insult to Nick and her. Judy could see Ross suddenly grow uneasy. She often forgot how well she is able to hear and the sirens she had been able to hear for a few minutes must have suddenly become audible to Ross. He spoke again to Nick still seat in the arm chair "looks like we are running out of time. I will get to my point quickly, I was sent to find you. The man who I worked for is a little upset you shut down an entire cities worth of operations, he wants me to either bring you to him or kill you trying to." Judy felt the blood rush out of her face. Her heart was doing double time, so loud that she was worried she would be discovered. She sank back down kneeling out of view. Now was the time to begin formulating a plan.

"Let's go Fox." She heard Ross's voice in the house. Judy sat thinking as quickly as should could, Ross's voice again came from inside the house "So we are going to do it that way, huh?" The question snapped Judy out of her train of thought. She looked up just in time to see Ross holding Nick up by his shirt collar and then Ross using a fair amount of strength shoving him back to the ground. Judy covered her mouth and ducked by down. She had to cover her mouth to keep her scream from being audible. She again heard Ross's sneering voice "Oh sorry Fox, was that your hurt leg." Judy peeped back through the window, Nick was on the floor not moving. He leg was visibly injured, though the bone had not penetrated the skin it was visible beneath the skin. Judy again covered her mouth, she then decided she needed help. She lightly stepped down the front steps and took off running.

She was now sobbing running as fast as she could back to the RV. She couldn't face Ross alone, Nick was hurt, and she didn't know where her back up was she never felt so hopeless. She was so lost in her despair, she hadn't noticed how quickly she came upon the RV now surrounded by two sheriff's cruisers. Stu was talking with one of the sheriff, looking frantic, "JUDY!" he embraced her. The two hugged for a few minutes, Stu pulled Judy back hands on her shoulders and asked "where's Nick?" Judy was out of breath from running and crying. Her words choked out through the tears still falling from her lavender eyes. "Dad, he's hurt we need to raid the house now. It can't wait." Stu grew a stern look in his eye's he called the other officers over. Judy began telling them all she had heard and seen, explaining Ross's intentions in coming back and that if they didn't move now they may never see Nick again. As the group sat making hasty plans, Judy could swear she thought she heard footsteps in the woods behind the officer she was facing. She gave a quick glance but could see anything, she dismissed it quickly returning her attention to the task at hand.

It was only minutes and the cruiser were traveling down the road to the house, Judy had been given a weapon and protective gear by the other officers and they were ready for what laid ahead. Nobody spoke, anxiety hung in the air like a thin fog. Only seconds later the two cruises flooded the clearing with flashing lights. Immediately after putting the cars in park the officers dove from them on a dead run. Judy was near the back, they agreed that it would be safer for her to not be the first officer to be seen by Ross. Bursting through the front door the officers braced for fire, weapons already at their shoulders. It didn't come, the living room was empty. "Clear" "clear" "clear" came different officer's voices from different rooms. Judy had froze upon discovering the empty living room, she knew they wouldn't find anyone in the house. She slowly hit her knees beginning to cry softly. She had felt feelings of discouragement and loneliness before, but never like this. Ross had come to take Nick away or possibly kill him, and now he wasn't here. She had never felt so alone like something physical inside her was missing, she honestly believed she would never see Nick again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nick slowly opened his eyes, his head was foggy and he couldn't remember where he was or where he had been. He was in a chair of a private jet. His paws where tied to the arms rests, his leg was in a splint and bandaged. He must have given the bandage a strange looked because a voice spoke from a chair across the aisle from him "I had a doctor work you over before the flight, you no use to us dead." Nick looked to the source of the voice, a smartly dressed panther sitting in a large luxurious chair sipping an amber drink. Nick didn't respond, the effects of whatever he had been given was still wearing off. Nick sat quietly, trying to regain full consciousness and remember the events leading up to where he was now sitting. The panther seemed content with the silence, he sat sipping his flipping through his phone.

Nick thought it was wise to continue the silence, he began looking around the jet. It was elegant, with wood fixtures and white leather. There were doors at both ends of the room, also windows lined the fuselage some of the curtains were open and the sky was dark. The plane ride continued in silence for a few hours, Nick laid back closing his eyes. The only thing he could think about was Judy, her face seemed so real when he closed his eyes. He could almost smell the sweet aroma of her perfume and warmth of her breath on his fur. Nick hadn't noticed the tear that were streaming down his face. Thinking about Judy was a bitter sweet thing, he was saddened at the great possibility he may never see her again and at the same time she was his only reason to keep going. There was a binging noise, Nick opened his eyes to see a fasten seatbelt sign above the door he was facing was now on. After the binging continued for a few seconds an announcement was made over the PA system of the plane "we will be making a temporary stop for refueling, we are expected to be on the ground for no more than hour. Please buckle up for our landing, but feel free to move about the cabin once we are on the ground."

The panther put his phone away, reached down and buckled his belt. Then folded his hand and placed them in his lap.

Meanwhile…

Judy's hands were white knuckle on the steering wheel as she dove, the speedometer was dipping deep to the right side. The plane had taken flight less than three hours before. One of her fellow officer had spotted the low flying jet a few miles off from the house and using his binoculars and had managed to get the ID number from the tail. A quick call to the FAA and the plan was hatched. The plane was to fake a fuel landing, and although it would not be given clearance to take off again every minute Judy wasn't there was a chance for Nick to disappear out of her life again. She pushed harder on the gas pedal, the cruiser was screaming through the night. She was still at least an hour behind the jet and wasn't letting up until she saw Nick again.

The jet continued descending, Nick and his travel mate continued to remain in silence. Flashing lights from the runway were becoming visible through the open curtains. Nick finally broke the silence "can I get some water?" the panther jumped slightly, he must have thought Nick had fallen back asleep.

"Once we land, I can get you some water." He had a slightly annoyed look on his face clearly he had expected Nick to remain asleep longer. Nick leaned back in his seat, the plane touched down and began slowing down. After a few minutes the plane rolled to a stop in an open area on the tarmac near the terminal and began shutting the engines down. The PA system clicked on again "the wait is going to be a little longer than expected, the fuel truck is currently being repaired and it is unsure how long it will take. We have been asked by the tower to remain in the plane while we wait. Thank you."

The panther groaned standing and walking to the door at the rear of the room they had been sitting in. He returned a short time later carrying a bottle of water, he tossed it on Nick's lap and sat back in his own chair. His hands still being tied to the armrests of the chair there was no way to pick up the water.

"Uh…" Nick said with a confused tone. Again the panther groaned. He stood and walked over to Nick picked up the water, and opened it.

"I'm not going to untie you, especially while were are on the ground."

"Yeah, I might make a run for it" Nick replied with heavy amounts of sarcasm, motioning to his leg. The panther rolled his eyes, tipping the water into Nick's mouth. He drained it in a matter if seconded.

Judy was sweating bullets, still on the road nearing the airport. 'I wish I had Nick's car, I would be there already' she was frantic, now only ten minutes away. The drive felt like an eternity, but the line of cruisers was so close. Judy was starting to feel hopeful.

The panther was annoyed, pacing back and forth playing on his phone. They had been on the ground for nearly an hour and there was still no sign of the fueling truck. "We have a schedule to keep" the lion mumbled still playing on his phone and pacing.

"Calm down kitty, do you want to be riding in a plane short on fuel?" Nick teased, although he was tied to the chair he retained his dry sense of humor.

"Don't call me kitty" he growled continuing his pacing. The plane was completely silent, engines powered down. It seemed odd that they had been on the tarmac for nearly an hour, both Nick and his captor had noticed this fact. Nick had a small amount of hope that it was possibly the police attempting to rescue him. He wasn't sure how long he had been out and how far they had traveled, for all he knew he wasn't even in the same country. He wasn't sure how they could possibly locate him, he had no memory of when or where the plane had taken off from. Nick leaned back calming his thoughts, in his silence he had slowly accepted that he may never see Judy again.

Judy's cruiser took the turn through the open gate in the fence onto the runway, the car drifting tire smoke pouring from the rear tires. The plane sat in an empty area, a large distance from any of the buildings or terminals. The cruises fanned out coming to a stop. Officers opened doors dropping to one knee guns pointed at the door.

Nick being in a sitting position had noticed the flashing red and blue lights before the panther had, a wide smile broke out across Nick's face. As the cars had approached the flashing light began illuminate in the interior of the plane, drawing the attention of the panther. Upon seeing the line of police cars with officer's weapons drawn, the panther pulled a gun from his suite coat.

"What are you going to do kitty, you're out numbered and the plane is going nowhere." Nick said smugly still tied to the chair. He responded with a low growl through gritted teeth. He could see Nick was right, but he didn't put his gun away. Instead he sat back in his chair, barrel pointed at the door.

Judy and three other officer slowly moved toward the plane, they had ordered the occupants out but they had not responded. Being on the shorter side she had to jump to reach the door handle, meaning she lost temporary focus.

The door dropped open, Judy was still recovering from her jump. The officers behind her had guns focused on the panther.

"JUDY!" Nick gave a warning shout, but the moment the panther had seen the rabbit he had begun to take aim. The gun fired before Nick had finished shouting. The bullet struck Judy in the stomach, she began to crumble as the officers behind her began firing at the panther. He was hit by a wave of bullets dying almost immediately. Nick was straining at his ropes, the world seemed hazy and out of focus. Somewhere someone was screaming frantically. Nick desperately fought at the ropes, an officer was by his side. "Mr. Wilde, Mr. Wilde" He was working to free Nick, but Nick is his fanatical state was not helping, failing to notice the officer. The moment Judy had been hit officers had surrounded Judy. One was checking vitals, another applying pressure to the wound, the third was frantically speaking into his radio. Her breathing was slow and heavy, Nick fought harder at to be free. "Mr. Wilde please stop screaming." The officer was doing his best to calm him. Nick hadn't noticed that it was him that had been screaming. After a seconds that felt like eternity the ropes where loosened.

Nick made a desperate attempt to stand, but with his leg he immediately collapsed. The officer reached down pulling Nick back up, Nick put his arm around the helping shoulder and the two walked quickly to Judy's side.

"Carrots," Nick fell to her side, picking up her paw interlocking fingers. She was still conscious, turning her head to their eyes meeting. She smiled a labored smile, she tried to speak but nick stopped her "save your energy sweetie." He lightly kissed her forehead. She felt cold and she was growing paler. The bleeding was mostly under control, but the severity of the wound was begging to take its effect. Nick knelt lower so his face was close to Judy's and spoke softly. "You can't leave me Carrots, my life without you has no meaning. You can make it through this, you're Judy Hopps. The strongest officer on the ZPD." He paused a moment and then in an even softer voice said "I love you, your my everything Carrots." She smiled wide, he again bent and kissed her slowly cooling lips.


	17. Chapter 17

I apologize for the long wait, I have moved, went through a career change and went on vacation in the past few months. The story will continue so yes there will be a chapter 18. Once again I appreciate any and all contact from fans of my story I hope I didn't upset anyone with the wait I honestly didn't expect this much popularity for my story. If I had only two followers I would have been happy haha well the saga continues…..

Chapter 17

Judy woke with a start, it took a longer than normal to rub the fog from her eyes. Her limbs felt heavy and uncoordinated as she rose to sitting position. She felt a brace around her midsection and a small twinge of pain as she lifted herself from the pillow. It was evening the room was dark, monitors beep softly and the air conditioning could be heard softly cooling the room. As Judy continued coming to. She noticed a figure in an arm chair next to her. A fox, she felt immediately calmer. Nick had his head back, mouth open and was snoring. The way he did when he was especially tired. She could she he had bags under his eyes despite him being asleep. His paw rested awkwardly on the edge of the bed like her had been holder her paw but had lost grip when he had fallen asleep. She smiled and reached for his paw. The process felt harder than it should like the movement was as fluid as it should be. As she wrapped Nick's fingers in hers it felt as though she was just learning to use them for the first time.

As she was sitting Nicks paw now in hers, she was curiously pondering the difficulty she had with her motor skills when nurse had walked in and shouted "SHE'S AWAKE." Within seconds she was surrounded by doctors and nurses all speaking at once taking notes and asking questions. Judy's tongue felt thick and she was having trouble responding. She was beginning to get really frustrated and hadn't noticed Nick wake, he stood and gently quieted the group surrounded the bed. Then turned to her he gave her a long and gentle kiss on the forehead. He pulled back slightly letting his deep green eyes meet hers. "Carrots when you were shot you entered a state of shock due to the loss of blood, due to internal organs shutting down it put you into a coma. You have been out for almost a month now. The doctor said there is no brain damage they were able to stabilize you in time, but there is some slight nerve damage and some added affects from coming out of the coma." He spoke gently both informing and calming her. "Don't worry the doctor said with some physical therapy you won't even notice the damage and you will be yourself again. I'm going to step out for just a minute to make a phone call, I know some people who would love to see you." She felt him gently set her paw down and walk out of the room. He walked with a heavy limp from the large boot on his leg, the leg had been refractured, but with Judy's insistent care from the previous brake it had only cracked requiring only a boot. Judy hadn't noticed yet but she was in the all too familiar bunny burrow hospital. She had been her plenty of time as a child for childhood injuries, and to visit her mother and newly born siblings.

"You know you have a good one there?" a nurse was checking her IV's and taking notes. Most of the doctors had busied themselves with discussing Judies chart and had started to trickle out of the room. She was a brindle bunny, about the same age as Judy and had striking hazel eyes that almost looked yellow in the low light. Judy nodded her response smiling, "the doctors were a little worried about having him here." She leaned in closer and whispered "you know how small town folks can be" she winked as she stood back up straight. Judy giggled, "But he has been nothing but amazing always helping, even with more patience then just you. He goes and reads to the kids in the pediatric cancer ward. He really is an amazing husband." Judy managed to finder tongue and responded "we are n-not married y-yet." Her speech was a little slurred with a slight stutter but was clearer then Judy expected it to be. "Oh I apologize I saw the ring and just assumed." Judy looked down to see her ring in place, it was glimmering as though it must have been cleaned and polished. "We're e-engaged." "Well congratulations have you set a date or picked out a wedding dress?" Judy shook her head smiling, these thoughts had never occurred to her and she felt a twinge of excitement. She was must have been grinning when Nick reentered the room tucking his phone back into his pocket as he asked in a cheerful tone "what's got you so chipper?"

Judy shrugged a little bashful and responded turning a little red "W-we were talking a-about the wedding." Judy looked back up beaming. She was again laying back against the pillow. Although she was dressed in a hospital robe and was still pretty banged up from her injuries she never looked more beautiful to him then that moment. "Oh really what about the wedding?" he sat beside her automatically taking her paw in his as he sat. "J-just how we n-need to set a date a-and I need to g-get a dress." Although a lot of thing in their future where uncertain she was glad no matter what she could look forward to the future with Nick in her life.

It wasn't long before Judy's parents and younger siblings were there, it was clear that her parents had made it clear to be gentle with Judy. So they instead chose to use Nick as a jungle gym. He didn't mind with all the visits over the past month he had become close to Judies siblings and many had started calling him Uncle Nick despite him explaining he would be their brother in law.

Judy's parents were ecstatic that she was doing so well, "I knew you would bounce back, you have always been tough."

"Tougher than me" Nick piped up in the middle of giving Judy's 7 year old sister Stephany a piggy back. Stu laughed it was clear that month talking quietly together had really bonded Nick to Judies family and they treated him like one of the kids. "You're pretty tough, but my daughter will always be able to whoop ya." Stu winked back at him. Judy smiled at the joke "Y-yeah right dad." Nick had gone back to giving Stephany a piggy back. It was the clear that she had a cute little crush on Nick she wore an old tie of his loose on the outside of her baby blue dress she was wearing and had his sunglasses propped up on top of her head. She was bouncing a giggling on his back. Bonnie had been quietly watching Nick with Stephany and leaned over and whispered. "He is amazing with kids once he warms up to them, you know rabbits and fox are uh…" she trailed off searching for an appropriate word to use with kids in the room, "compatible." She gave Judy a small wink and Judy instantly went beat red, "M-mom stop." She responded in an embarrassed tone. "So sweetie we need to start planning your bridal shower, and start shopping for a dress." Clearly Bonnie was elated about the approaching wedding now that she and Nick had become close. "Mom w-we haven't even s-set a date." Judy protested in a sarcastic tone "well you two better get on that" Bonnie teased loud enough for Nick to hear. Nick was stilling playing with Stephany, he responded in between her screams and giggles "we would have all that planned but someone needed a nap." He wink at his joke. The entire family laugh at the joke, they had become use to Nick's sense of humor and learned that even if a joke was a little on the darks side it was meant in good humor.

"W-well if someone would h-have manned up we would b-be married by now." She stuck her tongue out at Nick and then giggled so hard it made her side hurt. The bullet had gone clean through and most of the incisions from the surgery had healed in the month she had been in the coma, there were still faint scars and the doctor wanted the brace to keep her immobilized to prevent any risky movements. Although she had almost no pain laughing with her family made her side hurt just a little. Although the family and Nick never said it it was good to have Judy back although damaged they felt like a whole family again and were eager for the future.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next couple of days were slow, her doctor was concerned with how quickly Judy had come out of the coma. He checked on Judy very often checking vitals and even ordering an MRI. He wanted to recheck for brain damage, the test came back negative Judy's brain was fine and it was obvious she was as intelligent as ever. Judy started physical therapy a few days after waking up it was also the day she was deemed healthy enough to return home, although the doctor had given Nick alto of advice for caring for Judy. Walking was still a bit challenging Judy had wanted to walk out of the hospital on her own but struggled to find her feet. She had groaned in a frustrated manner and both Nick and Doctor gave a light laugh, after fetching a wheelchair he explained that she was struggling because the body had to learn to reroute the signals from her brain to her muscles past the damaged nerves, so she would have to teach herself to walk again. Nick leaned down and sweetly whispered "you pushed me now let me return the favor." The sentiment eased her frustrations. Judy had spent the past few days babbling on about wedding plans and idea and it was worse than ever as they were walking out of the hospital to the parking lot.

"What k-kind of cake d-do you want?" Judy still had her stutter but the slurring was basically gone. Nick had pointed this out to her a day or so ago and it had done a lot to lift her spirits. "Hmmmm blueberry" Nick said with a slight sarcasm in his voice. She giggled and replied "with blue frosting?"

"Yeah lots of it, with a picture of an astronaut on top." This made Judy laugh outright, "Sound g-good" she replied. Judy's truck was waiting in a spot close to the entrance. Nick opened the passenger door and in one swoop picked Judy up and placed her gently in the passenger seat. Then he buckled the seatbelt for her, she almost looked frail sitting there. Her muscles had atrophied during the coma and she would almost look sick if it wasn't for her happy smile and lively eyes. He bent to kiss her on the forehead, but she in a movement faster than Nick would have thought possible given her state she wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and pulled her lips to his. The kiss was long but modest. With all the family and doctors the two hadn't had any time alone, causing both to feel a little starved for intimacy.

The kiss reflected the deep bond they had to each other. This poor couple had suffered so much together at the hands of others. Though they still had mountains to climb, they would always look out for each other. Nick would stand by Judy and Judy by Nick, through any and all trials.

The End

Thank you for reading. For those following me I am starting a new fanficition story, so I will still be writing if you are interested.


End file.
